Cassiopeia Cedrella Black Jedusor
by Aoki.Yukiko
Summary: Grâce à la mort de Ginny Weasley, Voldemort retrouve son corps et la totalité de ses pouvoirs. Alors qu'il prépare une nouvelle guerre avec ses mangemorts, Narcissa lui révèle un secret qu'elle a gardé pendant plus de 15 longues années et qui ébranlera le Mage Noir. Effectivement, apprendre que l'on est père d'une adolescente surprend toujours.
1. Prologue

Coucou tout le monde ! Bienvenue sur ma nouvelle Fanfiction sur ce Fandom !

C'est la première fois que je m'engage dans une longue fiction, surtout sur HP ! J'espère pouvoir tenir des délais appropriés pour les chapitres (Sinon je me fais botter le cul par une Patate qui se reconnaîtra)

Cette fic va contenir beaucoup de couples homosexuels (Yaoi+Yuri) et très peu d'hétéro donc jeune padawan homophobe, passe ton chemin. (Non Yukiko, c'est pas HP ça !) Ah euh... Donc jeune sorcier homophobe, je t'invite à prendre de la poudre de cheminette et à partir loin de cette Fic (et de moi, je te le conseille) !

Donc bien sûr Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et heureusement pour les persos xD ! Je ne corrige pas vraiment mes fautes alors je suis désolée s'il y en a ^.^'

Alan Woods, Melinda et Stephen Lawford ainsi que Cassiopeia m'appartiennent ! (A moi :P)

J'espère que vous aimerez lire mon oeuvre et que vous la suivrez, n'hésitez pas à vous lâcher dans les Reviews (Un elfe de maison libéré pour chaque com XD) ça aide vraiment les auteurs à avancer dans leurs fanfics, ça nous rebooste tout le temps et c'est bon pour le morale ! N'hésitez pas non plus à partager la Fic avec vos amis !

Les chapitres seront plus longs que le prologue, je vous rassure. J'essaye vraiment de faire de longs chapitres, pour l'instant je m'arrête à 6 pages pour faire du suspense et pour pas que ce soit chiant, mais quand on sait que j'ai l'habitude de faire que 2 pages... _'

Bref, j'arrête ici ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'homme passa une main pâle dans ses cheveux bruns avant de pousser un soupir d'ennui. La femme en face de lui attrapa une tasse remplie de thé et la porta a sa bouche, sirotant le liquide chaud. Bien qu'elle semblait détendue en face de lui, ce n'était qu'une façade. Une lueur de crainte brillait dans les yeux bleus de la blonde et la porcelaine dans sa main semblait trembler. Il retint un rictus mauvais.

Voilà maintenant plus de deux ans qu'il avait récupéré sa forme d'antan. Sa peau avait reprit une couleur humaine mais restait encore bien pâle. Sa grandeur et ses épaules larges lui donnait une bonne carrure, pouvant intimider plus d'une personne. Un nez fin et droit, une bouche mince et des joues creuses. Ses yeux, bien qu'ils n'avaient plus une apparence serpentine, gardaient un lueur rougeoyante par dessus la couleur noisette. Son corps, finement musclé, était habillé par une robe sorcière noire aux coutures argentés.

Retrouver son corps et la totalité de ses pouvoirs avaient coûtés la vie à cette petite idiote de Ginny Weasley, mais que voulez vous, il y avait toujours des dommages collatéraux. Depuis, il agissait dans l'ombre, sachant que l'Ordre du Phénix s'était reformé depuis la mort de la gamine et attendait le moindre geste venant de sa part pour le localiser. Il avala lui aussi une gorgée de thé. Depuis, il s'occupait à recruter de talentueux sorciers et parfois même des vampires et des loups-garous.

Ses rangs s'agrandissaient à vu d'œil, pour son plus grand plaisir. D'un autre côté, il travaillait sur lui-même. Il essayait de se montrer plus... Humain ? Sentimental ? Quelque chose comme ça. Il savait qu'il en avait trop fait. Qu'il avait été trop cruel devant elle. Et que c'était certainement en voyant cette partie aussi sombre de lui qu'elle avait fui. Depuis son retour, il l'a cherchait inlassablement.

« Maître ? »

L'homme sortit de ses pensées et retourna son attention vers l'autre personne dans la pièce. Habillé d'une robe verte aux bordures noires qui lui sied à merveille, ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus par une pince en argent. Les traits fins de son visage révélaient une grande beauté et ses yeux d'un doux bleu apportaient encore plus de délicatesse au visage de la femme.

« Je t'en pris Narcissa, tu peux m'appeler Tom. Comme au bon vieux temps. »

Celle-ci le fixa intensément pendant quelques secondes, se demandant sans doute si cela était un piège. Puis, elle soupira de nervosité. Peut-être aurait-elle dû attendre que son mari revienne du Ministère de la Magie. Elle savait pourquoi le mage noir semblait plus calme, plus posé. Moins agressif.

Merlin, elle regrettait déjà de lui avoir envoyé un hiboux, lui demandant de venir prendre le thé pour parler d'affaires importantes.

« C'est à propos de Carina. »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, bien qu'elle soit discrète. Un haussement de sourcil provenant du brun invita Narcissa à approfondir. Intérieurement, il fut pris d'une incroyable impatience. La blonde lui avait-il caché des informations ? En sachant pertinemment qu'il recherchait activement, bien que secrètement, la dite Carina ?

« Elle est morte. »

Pour la première fois, Narcissa eut l'honneur de voir le visage de son maître s'anéantir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, dénués de rouge et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sur le choc. Tom baissa la tête en serrant de ses mains les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Quelle ineptie venait donc de raconter la Malfoy ? Carina, morte ? Impossible ! Pourtant, cela expliquerait le fait qu'il ne la retrouvait pas...

« Et... Et depuis combien de temps ? »

Narcissa ne soutint pas le bégaiement du Lord et s'éclaircit la gorge. L'homme en face d'elle tremblait, mais elle n'aurait sût dire si c'était de rage ou de tristesse. Inconsciemment, elle pria Lucius de se dépêcher de revenir au manoir. Elle inspira longuement avant de répondre, d'une voix tremblante :

« Bientôt 15 ans. »

Le choc fût encore plus dur. Non seulement, il apprenait que ses efforts jusqu'à maintenant étaient vains, mais il se rendait enfin compte que, avant son retour, 13 années avaient passés. 15 ans maintenant. C'était beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Comment Carina était-elle morte ? Était-ce en s'enfuyant de son manoir, après une énième crise de cruauté de sa part ? S'était-elle fait attaquer ? Merlin, pourquoi avait-il préféré s'occuper de la prophétie que de sa bien-aimée ?

Une rage sans nom fit crépiter sa magie à l'intérieur de lui et il se retint avec force de lancer un Doloris sur la blonde en face de lui. Qui ? Qui avait osé toucher sa fiancée ? Sa futur épouse ?! Puis, la culpabilité prit place, formant une boule angoissante dans sa gorge. C'était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été ainsi...

Narcissa sentait bien la tension qui emplissait son Maître. Une peur sans nom lui serra le cœur mais elle n'en fit pas cas. Elle ne devait pas paniquer. Rester calme face à un Seigneur des Ténèbres prit d'angoisses était primordiale. Oh bien sur, le visage de l'homme redevenait peu à peu stoïque et impénétrable. Mais pour avoir connu Tom Jedusor, elle identifiait à merveille les sentiments qui traversait. Et qu'elle même avait ressenti 15 ans plus tôt.

« Comment ? Qui ? »

Le voilà, le fameux moment que Narcissa redoutait tant. Devait-elle trahir sa chère cousine et dire la vérité ? Elle soupira. Elle avait promit à Carina de toujours cacher la vérité à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononçait-Pas-Le-Nom. Mais un jour, il devait bien savoir la vérité.

« Morte en couche. Elle était... Malade. Gravement Malade. Et soit elle accouchait et avait de grandes chances de ne pas y survivre, soit elle avortait. Elle n'a pas pu se résoudre à tuer son enfant. »

Tom était perdu. Un enfant ? Carina portait un enfant ? Elle avait eu un bébé. De qui ? Qui pouvait bien être le père ? Bien que la réponse était évidente, elle lui frappa en plein visage. Il était père. Carina ne l'aurait jamais trompée. Jamais. Merlin, il était père ! Tom posa sa tête entre ses mains, tentant de garder son calme pour pouvoir réfléchir. Un enfant. Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir une famille. Oh bien sûr, ils en avaient parlé quelques fois, Carina et lui, mais ils remettaient souvent ce genre de pensées pour après la guerre. Et voilà que, alors qu'il prépare une nouvelle guerre, il est papa ? Bon sang, cet enfant n'était même plus un bébé maintenant. C'était un adolescent de 15 ans. Il n'avait pas vu grandir ce bambin, celui de Carina... Et le sien. Où était-il ? Était-ce une fille ou un garçon ? Où avait grandit le gamin ? Qu'allait-il faire de lui ?

« Comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris... vous êtes père d'une jeune adolescente... »

Narcissa retint son souffle qui se faisait tremblant. Ses paupières se fermèrent, espérant se calmer un minimum. Avait-elle raison de dire tout cela ? N'était-ce pas la une grosse erreur qu'elle commettait ? Trop tard, elle en avait déjà trop dit.

« Comment... Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

La voix du Lord était rauque et fébrile. Nul doute qu'il était perdu et que les derniers semblants d'un masque d'impassibilité tombaient en morceaux. La femme décida qu'il était plus prudent de répondre le plus rapidement a l'homme en face d'elle.

« Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia Cedrella Black Jedusor »


	2. Chapitre 1 : Cassie & Alan

Rebonjour tout le monde !

Je poste directement le chapitre 1 car je sais que c'est chiant de n'avoir que le prologue d'une fiction donc voila voila...

Lâchez vous dans les reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Cassie & Alan **_

Les élèves avaient les yeux fixés sur la petite aiguille de la drôle d'horloge en forme de hiboux du professeur Nicolson, un homme approchant la retraite et enseignant les Sciences de la Vie et de la Terre. Inutile de préciser que les étudiants ne s'intéressaient pas vraiment à la reproduction des escargots ou à l'évolution humaine dans le temps. Non, car dans 30 secondes, la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours allait retentir. Et les adolescents seraient en vacances.

Certains avaient la jambe qui tressautait d'impatience, d'autres étaient affalés sur leur table, la chaleur de la salle et l'accumulation des mois de cours les assommants pour de bon. Parmi les chaises et les bureaux, on comptait quelques places vides. Seuls les plus courageux ou ceux qui ont étés forcés de venir sont en cours, pour le dernier jour de l'année scolaire et dernière fois qu'ils sont au collège.

La sonnerie stridente fut recouverte par le bruit des chaises raclant le sol et les cries de joie des jeunes étudiants. La rapidité à ranger leurs affaires dans leur sac atteignait des sommets pour certains, afin de pouvoir s'échapper le plus rapidement de l'établissement. D'autres traînaient un peu, sortant de leur sommeil ou voulant prendre leur temps, n'ayant pas spécialement hâte de partir du grand bâtiment où était né des amitiés, des rivalités, de bons et de mauvais souvenirs.

« Cassie, sous ton bureau. »

L'interpellée jeta un coup d'œil sous la petite table, apercevant qu'elle avait effectivement oublié deux cahiers et ses crayons de couleurs. Elle soupira à l'idée de rouvrir son sac pour essayer de loger ses affaires dans le bazar sans nom habitant son cartable. Cassie essaya tant bien que mal de faire rentrer les fardeaux mais ne réussit qu'à mettre la petite trousse. Elle abandonna et jeta ses cahiers dans la poubelle de son professeur.

« C'est effectivement une solution. Il faudrait quand même que tu perdes cette habitude de laisser des choses sous ton bureau.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es toujours là pour me rappeler toutes les choses que j'oublie. »

La réplique sembla amuser l'interlocuteur de la jeune fille car il afficha un sourire discret. Alan Woods, jeune américain arrivé dans la petite région de Surrey il y a quatre ans, était perché sur son mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Un corps musclé par le rugby, des épaules larges et carrés pour des hanches étroites. De longues jambes fuselées et des bras costauds, une peau halée se confondant avec ses cheveux blonds foncés, faisant ressortir ses yeux bleus. Les traits fins de son visage et son nez droit adoucissaient l'apparence robuste et solide du jeune homme. A peine quinze ans et Alan était ce que l'on pouvait appeler quelqu'un de bien charpenté.

« C'est sûr, sans moi, que ferais-tu ? »

Cassie lui montra un visage boudeur, imitant un petit enfant fâché avant d'éclater de rire. Elle attrapa son sac et sortit de la salle surchauffée, le blond à ses cotés. Alors que les couloirs se vidaient, ils entreprirent de se promener dans le collège, se rappelant les bons moments passés à certains endroits.

Lorsqu'il fut temps de passer le portail blanc pour sortir de l'établissement, un silence maussade s'installa entre eux. Les deux jeunes gens marchèrent lentement, n'osant pas briser le calme entre eux. Alan en profita pour détailler Cassie. Ses longs cheveux chocolat ondulés étaient parsemés de mèches lisses, un grand mystère car elles étaient naturelles. La chevelure contrastait avec la peau incroyablement diaphane que certains qualifieraient de morbide. Un corps élancé avec de fines et longues jambes, des hanches légèrement développées et une taille marquée. Un ventre plat, une poitrine apparente. De frêles épaules supportant un long coup gracile. Des lèvres pleines et pâle, un petit nez fin et des pommettes arrondies. De grands yeux clairs, entre l'argent et l'or blanc, entourés par de longs cils bruns. Le visage de l'adolescente gardait quelques traits enfantins, au grand damne de la jeune fille car son mètre soixante deux accentuait l'aspect frêle de la brune.

En quatre ans, Cassie n'avait pas particulièrement grandit, mais il était certain qu'elle devenait peu à peu une femme.

« Tu me regardes. »

Ce n'était pas une question, une simple affirmation et l'adolescent ne fut pas surpris de s'être fait prendre. Alan enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas du genre bavard et préférait observer chaque choses autour de lui. Un caractère que son amie devait bien apprécier car elle ne lui avait jamais posé de questions sur son attitude taciturne.

« A quoi pensais-tu ? »

Le silence lourd avait finit par agacer Cassie. Bien qu'elle aimait le calme, la brune voulait balayer l'ambiance morose installée entre eux. Commencer les vacances ainsi était vraiment dommage.

« Au fait que tu n'as pas grandit. Tu es vraiment petite. »

Le ton moqueur du garçon amusa la jeune fille. Elle emboîta son coude à celui de son ami. Évidemment, à côté d'un géant comme le blond, elle semblait minuscule. Pourtant, elle était plus grande que certaines de ses camarades ne dépassant pas les soixante.

« Je vous signale, mon cher, que je fais maintenant un mètre soixante-quatre et demi ! Vous ne racontez que des inepties ! Je ne dois en aucun cas être blâmée parce que vous êtes trop grand !

\- Pardonnez moi princesse, je ne voulais en aucun cas vous offenser ! Il est sûr que deux centimètres de plus chez vous, cela se remarque ! Et je vous demande pardon de mon impudence à être si grand, je devrais être pendu pour cela.

\- Deux centimètres et demi ! »

Ils rigolèrent, leur cœur s'allégeant et la pression retombant.

« A quoi pensais-tu ? »

Cassie ne fut nullement étonnée de la question. A vrai dire, elle en profita même pour aborder le fameux sujet fâcheux.

« A ce qui t'inquiète tant. »

Le visage du blond se ferma aussitôt. Ses sourcils fournis se froncèrent et sa mâchoire se contracta. Cassie en fût étonnée, était-ce si important pour lui ?

« Tu sais, nous serons dans le même lycée. Ce n'est pas comme si il y en avait beaucoup à Little Whinging ! Et nous avons pris les mêmes options, nous serons dans la même classe. Nous serons ensembles. Je ne vais pas m'écarter de toi. Promis. »

Alan ne répondit pas mais son amie savait qu'il était ému. Quand l'américain était arrivé pour sa première année de collège, il ne connaissait personne. Il venait fraîchement d'arriver des USA et ne connaissait absolument personne. Déjà, il avait un corps athlétique et plusieurs filles s'étaient présentées à lui. Beaucoup de garçons avaient tenté de prendre contact avec lui. D'un naturel discret et introverti, les enfants autour de lui avaient commencé à le trouver trop... silencieux. Bizarre. Seule Cassie était restée. Elle avait moins de problèmes à communiquer avec les autres, mais à ce temps là, elle était timide. Maintenant, elle s'était affirmée et Alan avait peur.

Et Cassie le savait bien, elle faisait tout pour rassurer son ami. La brune décida néanmoins de changer de sujet, ils discutèrent de leurs projets pour les vacances puis, Alan laissa la brune devant chez elle.

Celle-ci ouvrit la porte en bois et se déchaussa. Elle laissa son sac sous le porte-manteau et annonça à forte voix sa présence. Seul un bruit d'eau lui répondit. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Cassie y trouva une petit plateau avec des toasts, du miel d'oranger et une tasse de thé au jasmin encore chaud. Décidément, sa tante Melinda était un ange. Qu'aurait-elle fit s'il y a 15 ans, sa tutrice n'aurait pas voulu d'elle ? Melinda Lawford n'était pas vraiment sa tante à proprement parler. Tout ce que savait Cassie, c'est que quelques heures après sa naissance, une femme blonde habillée d'une lourde robe de velours vert et d'une cape noire l'avait déposé dans les bras de la jeune Lawford.

Ce jour-là, Melinda et son frère Stephen, âgés respectivement de 22 et 25 ans, s'étaient retrouvés à la charge d'un bébé emmitouflé dans un châle blanc et ornant un collier autour du cou. Deux ans plus tard, Stephen emménageait avec sa petite-amie, dans un appartement d'une ville voisine, acheté grâce à une partie de son héritage venant de leurs parents. Depuis, chaque mois, Cassie recevait une lettre de celui qu'elle considérait comme son oncle. Melinda Lawford, ayant elle aussi reçut un certain pactole, s'était avec plaisir occupé d'un enfant. Elle n'avait jamais caché à Cassie la vérité, et elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

Alors que la brune mettait sa vaisselle dans le lavabo, une femme mince aux cheveux, d'un violet pâle, courts se jeta sur elle pour lui claquer une bise sur la joue. Aux cheveux... Violets ?

« Tu as fait une nouvelle couleur ?

\- Bonjour ! Moi aussi je vais bien, et je suis aussi contente d'être en vacances ! »

Rigola Melinda, se moquant clairement de la surprise de sa petite protégée. Elle avait profité de l'absence de Cassie pour se refaire une beauté pour l'été et pour se prendre des vacances, afin de profiter de l'adolescente.

« Ça me va bien ?

\- Mieux que le vert, sourit la jeune fille.

\- Laisse moi la vaisselle et le repas ! A la place, ma petite Cassie, je vais te charger d'une mission ! J'ai gagné un paquet de croquette en allant au supermarché, et vu que l'on a pas de chat, tu pourrais l'apporter chez Madame Figgs à Wisteria Walk. Tu sais, en face du 4, Privet Drive, la maison des Dursley. »

Cassie voyait très bien de qui parlait sa tante. Arabella Figgs, souvent appelée « La folle aux chats » vivait toute seule avec ses multiples félins. C'était une femme très mystérieuse et qui avait la réputation, auprès des gamins du quartier, d'être une sorcière. Quant à la famille Dursley, elle les connaissait bien pour avoir été dans les mêmes écoles que le môme Dudley. Le père était un gros lard vaniteux, la mère une petite bonniche folle furieuse et le fils... Un sale gosse pleurnichard, une vrai tête à claque. Cassie s'était toujours tenue à l'écart de ce genre de personnes. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que Dudley s'amusait à raconter qu'il avait un cousin, un « vrai monstre » , qu'il adorait chasser. Autrement dit, ce gamin était un vrai psychopathe aux yeux de la brune.

Cassie attrapa le sac de croquette, et avant de partir, elle entendit sa tante lui parler.

« Tu sais ce que j'étais en train de me dire ?

\- Non mais à chaque fois que tu dis ça, je finis toujours par le savoir, que je le veuille ou non !

\- A force de t'appeler par ton diminutif, tout le monde va oublier ton prénom ! Ce serait bête !

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai un prénom trop long ! Cassie, c'est court et simple. Très pratique ! »

Le sachet de croquette à la main, Cassie toqua à la porte. Celle-ci devait être mal fermée car elle s'ouvrit doucement, sans que la poignée ne soit tournée. Interloquée, l'adolescente entra dans la petite maison. Au sol, jonchaient d'innombrables nuages de poils d'animaux de toutes les couleurs. Une odeur de choux pourri emplissait les narines de Cassie, elle pouvait apercevoir la poussière voler, les toiles d'araignées recouvrant les poutres du plafond et des piles de vieux journaux. Quelqu'un vivait vraiment ici ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle allait chez Madame Figg, mais elle ne se rappelait pas que l'endroit était aussi sale ! Des panières pour chats encombraient la porte menant à la cuisine, des bols renversés traînaient à côté d'une grande flaque blanche. Des boules de laine étaient à moitié déroulée dans toute la pièce.

Cassie resta septique un bon moment. Madame Figg avait toujours veillé à la propreté, au rangement de sa maison pour le bien de sa dizaine de chats et d'elle même. Alors comment se faisait-il que la maison soit dans cet était ? Et si il était arrivé quelque chose à la pauvre femme ? Inquiète, la jeune fille se fraya un chemin parmi les ordures et ouvrit la porte menant à la cuisine. D'une voix forte, l'adolescente appela la vieille femme et, n'ayant pas de réponses, posa le sac de croquettes afin de la chercher. Cassie n'eut pas à chercher bien loin. Assise dans un rocking-chair, Madame Figg semblait hypnotisée par le paysage à travers sa fenêtre. Pourtant, lorsque la jeune fille s'approcha, elle put voir que les yeux fatigués de la femme étaient brillants de larmes. Une boule se formant dans sa gorge, Cassie s'éclaircit la voix :

« Madame Figg... Je... J'apporte des croquettes que nous avons gagné... Je les ai posées dans la cuisine. »

La vieille femme ne réagit nullement aux paroles de la futur lycéenne. Celle-ci se demandait même si elle avait entendu. Regardant autour d'elle Cassie put s'apercevoir que le bazars ne s'était pas installé que dans l'entrée de la petite maison. Des bocaux, des vêtements et autres bricoles semblaient vouloir prendre possession du salon. Cassie s'agenouilla devant la propriétaire et posa sa main sur celle de Madame Figg, geste qui sembla la faire réagir.

« Madame Figg... Tout va bien ? Vous ne semblez pas dans votre assiette...

\- Pompom...

\- Pardon ?

\- Pompom a disparu. »

Cassie savait très bien qui était Pompom. C'était le chat préféré de Madame Figg. Un chat a l'apparence très spéciale car il était doté de très grandes oreilles et d'une queue... Qui semblait celle d'un lion... Le chat roux traînait souvent chez les Dursley, quand il n'était pas perché sur l'une des étagères de sa maîtresse.

« Vous savez comment sont les chats, ils peuvent disparaître pendant des jours et revenir en bonne santé !

\- Pompom n'est jamais parti comme ça. Pompom n'aurait jamais... Il ne serait jamais parti. »

L'adolescente était particulièrement gênée. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Que pouvait-elle dire de rassurant ? A court de mots, Cassie se releva et frotta ses mains contre son jean, ne sachant que faire.

« Si jamais je le vois, je vous le ramène tout de suite, d'accord ? Ici, tout le monde connais Pompom et je suis sûr que quelqu'un le trouvera... Demain, j'irais frapper aux portes des voisins. Vous... Vous semblez fatigué. Vous devriez aller vous coucher. »

Sans plus attendre, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Derrière elle, elle entendit Madame Figg se lever.

« Merci pour les croquettes. »

Cette phrase fit sourire la plus jeune qui sortit de la maison. A peine fût-elle sur le trottoir que quelqu'un la bouscula et elle atterrie sur son flanc. Cassie releva la tête, grimaçant de douleur, et vit un jeune garçon, accroupit à côté d'elle.

« Pardon ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Excusez-moi ! Je courrais, et vous êtes sortie de nulle part... »

Cassie, ennuyée par la montagne d'excuses du jeune homme, s'arrêta sur son visage. Deux grands yeux verts, un petit nez droit, des lèvres fines et un amas de cheveux bruns. Ce qui attira le plus l'attention de l'adolescente fût la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci lui tendit la main, l'aidant à se relever. Cassie ne se rappelait nullement avoir déjà vu ce garçon et pourtant, la ville n'était pas bien grande. De plus, il devait avoir son âge, et elle ne l'avait jamais croisé. Il semblait particulièrement pressé et ne cessait de regarder autour de lui.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je vais bien.

\- Tant mieux ! Je suis désolé, je dois partir ! »

Et il s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il était venu, ce qui amusa beaucoup la brune qui partit à l'opposé du garçon. Cassie, dans un geste habituel, porta sa main à son collier en or. Le pendentif ornant une pierre précieuse verte, un péridot, avait quelque inscriptions gravées au dos.

 _Cassiopeia_

 _27 .08.1979_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Dudley & Harry

Coucou tout le monde !

Je vais faire court, par rapport aux reviews, pour une raison que j'ignore on me marque que j'en ai 2 mais après lorsque je clique dessus ça me marque "No Review Found" Donc voilà si jamais je réponds pas ^.^'

Pour l'instant je suis très rapide avec les chapitres mais ça ne va pas durer longtemps avec la rentrée... ^^'

Lachez vous dans les Reviews ~

Bonne lecture

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Dudley & Harry **_

« Une enfant, Severus, te rends-tu compte ?»

Non, pas vraiment. Il n'osait même pas bouger. Comment étaient-ils arrivés à ce carnage ? Il était partit rejoindre Lucius à la sortie du Ministère de la Magie et ils avaient transplané au Manoir Malfoy...

Ils avaient trouvé Narcissa et leur maître assis autour d'une table basse finement décorée, deux tasses et une grande théière posées dessus. Ce qui l'avait choqué le plus était le regard désorienté et absent du Mage Noir. Mais bien assez vite, celui-ci s'était reconstruit un masque d'indifférence à leur arrivée. Maintenant, Voldemort était face à une fenêtre, leur tournant le dos.

« Vous étiez tous au courant, n'est-ce pas ?»

Lucius avança avant de poser un genou à terre. Il semblait à Severus que le blond tremblait, la tête piteusement baissée. Son regard retourna sur le puissant mage qui ne s'était pas retourné. Non, Severus n'en savait rien. Mais qu'en était-il de son ami ? Et de sa femme ? Narcissa était toujours assise, tendue, veillant sur tous les mouvements de Voldemort comme si à tout moment, il pouvait devenir fou et tout détruire sur son passage.

« Maître, seuls Narcissa et moi le savions. Severus n'était pas dans la confidence.»

La voix du blond était plus rauque et faible. Autour de lui, Nagini rampait et sifflait lentement comme pour maintenir une certaine tension chez l'aristocrate. Son corps tremblait violemment et Narcissa se leva, hésitant à se mettre aux côtés de son mari et risquer les foudres de son Maître. L'air devenait de plus en plus pesant autour d'eux, le couple Malfoy ainsi que Severus ne savaient où se mettre et attendaient une réaction du Mage Noir comme l'on attendait une ultime sentence. Après un long silence, celui-ci se retourna et fixa son regard sur Lucius pour l'inciter à approfondir.

« Carina a d'abord averti Narcissa et l'a soumise à un sortilège de Fidelitas. Elle a ensuite accepté de partager son secret avec moi. Elle nous a ordonné de ne rien dire. Vous connaissiez son caractère.»

Voldemort ne releva pas, sachant très bien à quoi l'autre faisait allusion. Oui, c'était bien connu, Carina Black était une femme qui savait s'imposer, elle était forte et pouvait se montrer terrifiante. Et maintenant elle était morte. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser. Le fait qu'elle ai un enfant aussi. Par Salazar, il sentait déjà la migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Tom devait avouer que tout ceci le troublait énormément. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de la fille de Carina... et de lui-même ? Leur fille. Merlin, il était désemparé.

Severus de son côté était inévitablement perdu. Il n'avait jamais été véritablement proche de Carina à cause du frère de celle-ci. Mais parfois, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les tréfonds des cachots pour des parties d'échecs ou l'élaboration méticuleuse d'une potion. Quand ils étaient plus jeune, Severus se souvenait qu'il l'avait aidé quelques fois pour ses devoirs, étant son aîné et tous deux à Serpentard.

Il avait toujours été très surpris de la relation entre Carina et... Tom Jedusor. La jeune femme n'avait jamais montré un quelconque soutient, que ce soit envers l'Ordre ou de Voldemort. Severus savait juste qu'elle n'avait rien contre les moldus et qu'elle ne prenait pas part à la guerre. Jedusor ne s'en était d'ailleurs jamais offusqué, chose étrange lorsque l'on savait qu'il pouvait extrémiste quand on ne se soumettait pas à lui.

Le bruit des talons de Narcissa qui claquent contre le sol le sortit de ses pensées. La jeune femme s'était avancée vers son Maître pour rejoindre son mari. Elle posa son regard acier sur les trois hommes qui l'entouraient avant de s'éclaircir la voix :

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux tout expliquer, du début à la fin.»

Au fond de lui, Severus n'était pas sûr de vouloir être mêlé à cette histoire.

~~o~~o~~

Le Maître de Potions s'attendait à tout sauf ça. Non seulement Carina était morte, mais elle avait aussi donné naissance au... à l'enfant de Voldemort. Comment pouvait être le rejeton du plus grand Mage Noir de ce siècle ? Et Carina qui avait donné sa vie pour ce bébé. Les pensées de Severus se tournèrent vers quelqu'un d'autre.

Black...

Le professeur ne savait que faire. Cet enfant n'était peut-être pas comme son géniteur. A vrai dire, il était préférable que le gamin reste dans le monde Moldu, loin de la magie et de cette guerre chez les sorciers. Mais Jedusor n'avait pas dit s'il voulait rencontrer sa fille, s'il comptait la tuer ou l'enrôler. Ou tout simplement faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Par Merlin, et si cette adolescente était aussi puissante que son père ? Ou qu'elle faisait de la magie instinctive ? Elle pourrait mettre le secret des sorciers en danger !

Severus Rogue était perdu. Que devait-il donc faire ? Machinalement, il posa son regard obscure sur le ciel dégagé.

Dumbledore.

~~o~~o~~

Une boite de biscuits à la main, Cassie et Alan se baladaient dans la petite ville de Little Whinging, criant à tout va le nom du chat de Madame Figgs. La jeune fille était partie tôt le matin à la recherche du fameux disparu, l'état dans lequel elle avait trouvé Arabella l'avait peiné et elle n'avait rien de prévu ce jour-là, alors faire une partie de cache-cache avec un chat ne l'avait pas gêné. Et puis son ami Alan, qui s'ennuyait cruellement chez lui, s'était ajouté à la partie. Il était maintenant bientôt l'heure du déjeuné et Pompom n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de sa queue. Cassie s'assit sur le trottoir avant de s'éventer avec sa main. La chaleur n'était pas à son apogée pour la journée mais elle était forte et se promener sous le soleil à cette heure-ci était loin d'atténuer la chose. Alan tenait un peu mieux la chaleur que la jeune fille, mais le soleil tapait sur sa tête et il sentait la fatigue arriver. Aussi, il s'écroula à côté de son amie et s'essuya le front avec le bas de son t-shirt.

« Si ça se trouve, il est déjà rentré chez lui, le chat.»

Cassie ne répondit pas. Elle savait que le dit chat n'était pas rentré chez lui, sinon elle aurait eu des nouvelles de Madame Figgs. De plus, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle ne saurait dire quoi, mais quelque chose clochait. La vieille femme avait raison, Pompom ne disparaissait jamais ainsi. Cela pouvait paraître fou, mais elle croyait Arabella Figgs.

Plusieurs rires la sortirent de ses pensées et elle tourna la tête vers leur origine. Dans la petite aire de jeux pour enfants se trouvaient un groupe d'adolescents, Cassie n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre la silhouette grasse de Dudley Dursley, un cou pratiquemment inexistant, une peau aussi rose qu'un porc et des cheveux blonds épais. Ce que tenait le jeune homme dans ses mains interpella la brune et Alan put voir le visage de son amie se fermer, une expression sérieuse inscrite dans ses traits. Lui-même sentait la colère monter.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le groupe.

« Mais qui voilà ! Ne serait-ce donc pas notre chère princesse Cassie ! Tu es venue déclarer ta flamme à notre Big D ? Déclara l'un des garçons, un grand brun arborant plusieurs percings sur son visage.

\- Le chat qu'il a entre ses mains est bien plus intéressant, j'aimerais justement le récupérer.»

Le rire bruyant de Dudley retentit mais Cassie ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle se fichait bien du Dursley habituellement, et en aucun cas elle serait venue vers lui avec plaisir. Mais le fait est qu'il tenait en ce moment le chat de Madame Figgs, le fameux Pompom disparu, et que la batte dans l'une des mains de ses amis ne promettait pas un joyeux moment pour l'animal.

« Cette fichue bestiole traine tout le temps chez moi, alors maintenant il est à moi. Et je vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais le prendre, il est pas à toi ! Mais je pourrais te le donner en échange d'un petit service !»

Le sourire du gamin était mauvais, presque pervers, et Cassie aurait pu vomir devant les insinuations de Dudley mais son visage resta stoïque. Elle sentit Alan se rapprocher d'elle dans un geste protecteur, mais elle leva la main, lui signifiant qu'elle avait la situation en main. Le garçon à la batte s'approcha lentement d'elle pour lui chuchoter, moqueur :

« T'inquiète ma belle, un simple rendez-vous amoureux ou un baiser suffira à notre Big D. Mais tu peux offrir... plus, si tu le veux.»

Il se mit en colère lorsque Cassie se contenta de le contourner pour se retrouver en face de Dudley, l'ignorant complètement. Sa prise sur sa batte se raffermit mais une grande main lui enserra le bras avec brutalité pour le dissuader de faire un seul mouvement brusque. Il ne mit pas longtemps à lâcher son arme devant la force d'Alan. Ce dernier attrapa la batte afin d'être sûr que celle-ci serait entre de bonnes mains. De son côté, Cassie était plantée devant Dudley et celui-ci était intimidé devant le regard noir et incroyablement froid de la jeune fille. La clarté de ses yeux accentuait l'aspect effrayant et glacial de ses pupilles. Essayant de reprendre contenance devant son groupe, Dudley bomba le force mais ne réussi pas à tenir le regard de la jeune fille.

« Je savais que tu aimais t'en prendre à plus faible que toi, mais de là à s'attaquer à un chat, tu dépasses mes attentes. Tu tombes bien bas, Dursley.

\- Ne me prends pas de haut, Lawford ! Tu fais la fière mais sans ton colosse pour surveiller tes arrières, tu n'es rien !»

La remarque ne fit pas sourciller la jeune fille, aucunement intéressée par les dires du garçon. Elle se contenta de tendre la main, son regard toujours aussi sérieux et hostile. Dudley avala sa salive, cette sale peste n'allait certainement pas lui faire peur ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être humilié devant ses amis ! Il allait sortir une énième réplique malicieuse mais fut prit de cour.

« Dudley ! Rends ce chat à sa famille immédiatement !»

La garçon gras jeta un regard amusé à son cousin, ce monstre, qui venait d'intervenir dans une situation qui ne le regardait nullement. Un sourire confiant sur le visage, Dudley tira le chat par la peau du cou dans les airs, prêt à le lancer n'importe où au moindre mouvement. Cassie se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant et elle ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître le jeune homme qui l'avait bousculé la veille alors qu'elle sortait de chez Madame Figg. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait mieux l'observer, Cassie se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais croisé avant. Elle aurait dû le voir au moins une fois au collège, il n'y en avait qu'un seul dans la ville. En remarquant que la jeune garçon s'adressait plutôt familièrement à ce porc de Dudley, elle se dit que peut-être le petit brun était le fameux cousin jamais vu mais qui, soit disant, était un vrai monstre. Cassie ne se promenait que très rarement vers la maison des Dursley, cela expliquait qu'elle ne l'ait jamais croisé auparavant dans Little Whinging et Dudley avait dit une fois que son cousin était dans une école pour retardés mentaux.

Cassie n'y croyait pas vraiment, elle ne s'y était jamais vraiment intéressée et elle n'avait fait qu'entendre l'un des discours dégoûtants du gamin Dursley au détour d'un couloir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se rappelait de ceci maintenant, mais ce genre de petits détails avaient le don de s'encrer dans sa mémoire. En tout cas, l'adolescent aux yeux verts n'avait en aucun cas l'air d'être monstrueux ou débile. Ce n'était pas étonnant quand on connaissait le débit de mensonge sortant de la bouche huileuse de Dudley.

« Tais-toi Harry, ne me donne pas d'ordre sale monstre ! Je vais dire à ma mère que c'est toi qui a attaqué le chat de la voisine ! Vu comment t'es attardé, elle me croira !»

Une mine blasée s'installa sur le visage de Cassie. Sans s'en rendre compte, le crétin Dursley venait de dire qu'en s'attaquant à ce chat, lui-même ne devait pas être bien net dans sa petite tête. Néanmoins, les propos insultants ne plurent pas à la jeune fille car le coup partit tout seul. Sous la force de la gifle que venait de recevoir Dudley, il tomba sur la côté et l'animal qu'il tenait grimpa sur l'épaule de la brune. Celle-ci posa son pied sur la poitrine gélatineuse du garçon pour le plaquer au sol et elle se pencha vers lui.

« Tu es un être abjecte, Dursley, tellement que tu me donnes envie de vomir. Tu n'es qu'un gamin pourri gâté qui se croit plus fort que les autres. Mais au final tu ne fais que t'attaquer à plus faible que toi. Ca te marre ? Tu rigoles bien ? Tant mieux pour toi. Mais un jour viendra où tout ce que tu fais te sera rendu, coup pour coup. Et je peux te promettre que ça va faire mal, très mal.»

La voix était menaçante et ponctuée de sifflement douteux ressemblants étrangement à ceux d'un serpent. Mais Dudley ne s'arrêta pas sur ce détail, trop occupé par ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne voyait pourtant rien, mais il était indéniable qu'il sentait une force l'écraser contre le sol, il pouvait sentir quelque chose de violent, une certaine animosité flotter autour de lui, et sans pouvoir se contrôler son pantalon devint humide. Un frisson de peur le prit et son visage devint très vite livide. Se rendant compte du mal être du garçon, Cassie se releva, les sourcils froncés. Elle se tourna vers Harry, ignorant complètement Dudley. Le brun aux yeux verts ne comprenait pas ce qu'il arrivait à son cousin, aussi il était éberlué de le voir dans cet état.

« Harry, n'est ce pas ? Alan et moi devons ramener Pompom à sa propriétaire, tu veux bien nous accompagner ?»

Le visage de la jeune fille était doux et un léger sourire l'animait, contrastant avec la situation d'il n'y avait que quelques secondes avant. Aussi, Harry ne trouva pas le courage de refuser, indéniablement curieux de connaître les deux jeunes gens.

L'animal livré et une brioche maison gagnée, le trio d'adolescents se retrouvait dans un petit bar restaurant, une assiette remplie du plat du jour et un soda devant eux. Harry avait les joues rouges de gêne, il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui mais Cassie avait insisté pour lui payer son repas.

« Donc Harry, tu es le cousin de Dursley. Il parait que tu es dans un autre collège ! Tu es plus jeune que nous alors ?

\- Euh... Je vais entrer en 4ème année mais je ne sais pas...

\- Alan a déjà 16 ans, et moi je suis du mois d'Aout. Nous n'avons qu'une année de plus que toi. Tu vis chez ta tante ?»

La conversation continua joyeusement. Harry était content, Cassie et Alan, bien que aux premiers abords effrayants, surtout ce dernier avec sa grande taille, se retrouvaient être sympathique. Ils étaient assez calmes, contrairement aux Gryffondors que Harry avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Alan ne parlait que très peu mais semblait tout de même intéressé par la conversation, Cassie était une jeune fille douce et détendue. Très réfléchie dans chacun de ses mots, elle en devenait mystérieuse et énigmatique. Harry en était intimidé et il avait du mal à soutenir le regard transperçant de la jeune fille. Elle ne semblait pas s'offusquer du malaise du plus jeune, au contraire, elle le rassurait d'un léger sourire et son regard était bienveillant.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, ce qui réjouit fortement Harry. Pendant les vacances, lorsqu'il se retrouvait chez sa tante et son oncle, il s'ennuyait fortement. Ses amis n'étaient pas là et lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé aux taches ménagères, il était plongé dans un ennui mortel. Hors, il s'amusait bien avec ses deux nouveaux amis. Bien que l'ambiance était plus apaisante qu'avec ses autres camarades, Harry aimait bien passer du temps avec Cassie et Alan. Seulement, le soir, il fut un peu stressé de les quitter. Dudley avait dû tout raconter à ses parents et ceux-ci allaient certainement le punir ! Alan s'était proposé pour le raccompagner et s'assurer que tout irait bien pour le jeune homme, mais Harry avait décliné, ne voulant causer aucun problême maintenant qu'il avait réussi à avoir des amis à Little Whinging.

Heureusement, lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, il n'eut aucun retour sur les événements de la journée. Dudley semblait dans la lune, il avait le teint pâle et peu d'appétit. Il ignora Harry toute la soirée et ses parents le crurent malade alors il fut vite envoyé au lit sans qu'il n'y ait de protestations. Harry se sentit mal pour lui mais bizarrement, il avait l'impression que les changements chez son cousin était pour le mieux.

Cassie s'affala avec nonchalance sur le canapé du salon. Elle s'étendit de tout son long avant de ressasser sa journée. En se rappelant l'incident avec Dudley, elle mit sa main à hauteur de visage, pour la regarder. Elle l'avait sentie, elle aussi. Elle s'était un peu trop laissée aller mais ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais quelque chose avait remué en elle, avait électrisé tout son corps jusqu'au bout des doigts, avait rafraîchi sa gorge. Et ce sentiment de délivrance, comme si elle avait vécu dans la frustration pendant une éternité.

Cassie secoua la tête pour faire partir ses pensées. En tout cas, Harry était un garçon très intéressant, loin du portrait apocalyptique qu'avait monter Dudley à son propos. Le jeune garçon avait perdu ses parents très tôt et il s'était retrouvé chez la soeur de sa mère. Harry était resté très évasif sur la raison qui poussait son cousin à le traiter de monstre, ne répondant pas vraiment aux questions sur ce sujet. Cassie avait alors voulu changer de sujet en entamant une conversation sur l'école d'Harry, mais là aussi, elle avait fait choux blanc. Elle savait juste que le petit brun avait deux amis, Hermione et Ron, mais qu'il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec un certain Drago.

Cassie soupira, elle s'était levée tôt et maintenant elle était très fatiguée. Elle jeta un regard à la tasse fumante sur la table basse. Elle s'était préparée un thé au jasmin pour se détendre. Elle tendit le bras vers le liquide, elle n'avait pas envie de bouger mais la tasse était trop loin. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et une moue ennuyée atteignit son visage. Tout à coup, la tasse bougea d'elle même et attérit dans sa main. Étonnée, Cassie se retint de lâcher le gobelet. La chaleur de celui-ci lui informa qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Elle déglutit bruyamment et un frisson désagréable vibra le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que ce genre de choses arrivait, mais elle en était toujours impressionnée. De plus, elle ne savait absolument pas ce que c'était.

Qu'est ce que tout cela pouvait cacher ?


	4. Chapitre 3 : Magie instinctive & Bella

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos review, j'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire.**

 **En parlant de suite, voilà maintenant le Chapitre Number 3 !**

 **Les persos d'HP ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Cassiopeia, Carina, Alan et Melinda sont à moi par contre ! Pas touche !**

 **Bref, bonne lecture et donnez vos avis dans les reviews :3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Magie instinctive & Bellatrix Lestrange**

« Un bonbon, Severus ?»

Le maître de potion refusa poliment la demande d'un geste de la main. L'odeur acidulée des sucreries avait tendance à lui donner envie de vomir. A vrai dire, la situation en elle-même lui donnait des nausées. Et il ne doutait pas que lorsque Dumbledore en saurait plus sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il serait dans le même état que lui. Severus nota dans un petit coin de sa tête qu'il faudrait certainement concevoir une potion anti-migraine dans la journée pour le directeur et lui-même.

« C'est à propos de Voldemort et de... Carina Black.»

Immédiatement, il reçut pleinement l'attention du vieillard. Dumbledore connaissait la relation entre Carina et Tom, il en avait d'ailleurs été très surpris. Le mage noir était-il capable d'aimer ? Avoir une compagne lui était complètement inutile, il n'agissait pas légalement alors avoir une femme issue d'une famille de Sang-Purs pour montrer sa puissance était futile et pouvait devenir vite gênant. De plus, Jedusor n'avait certainement pas l'intention de concevoir un héritier, car cela voudrait dire qu'un jour il devrait mourir. Hors, combattre la mort était son but premier.

Albus connaissait bien Carina, elle avait été élève à Poudlard, arrivant un an après son frère aîné, Sirius. Il se souvenait d'ailleurs de nombreuses fois où elle était allée chercher le maraudeur après une retenue, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres mais tout de même amusée et admirative des idées loufoques de son grand frère et de ses amis. Très tôt, la jeune Black avait montré un caractère bien trempé et une personnalité forte. Elle aurait presque pu devenir une Gryffondor, mais elle savait se montrer calculatrice et perfide dans certains moments. Elle savait aussi garder son sang froid dans les instants les plus dangereux. Carina était un peu comme Sirius, trouvant les pratiques des Sangs-Purs trop vieilles et trop pragmatiques, mais elle ne s'était jamais aussi farouchement opposée à sa famille. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle avait soutenu celle-ci.

Alors le directeur en avait été que plus étonné d'apprendre que non seulement Tom s'était peut-être épris d'une jeune femme, mais qu'en plus celle-ci n'était autre que Carina Black. Cette dernière ne prenait pas part à la guerre et n'était dans aucun camp, alors il voyait mal Tom vouloir entretenir une quelconque relation avec une personne qui n'était pas de son avis. Pourtant, Sirius et Severus avaient confirmé le lien entre Tom et Carina. Cette dernière n'avait pas caché son début de relation avec le mage noir à sa famille, et Sirius avait été profondément blessé de ce concubinage, le prenant comme une trahison de la part de sa petite sœur. Il avait aussi été incroyablement inquiet pour celle-ci, avoir une fréquentation telle que Voldemort était loin d'être sain. Mais sous le coup de la colère, il avait coupé les ponts avec Carina.

De son côté, Severus lui avait rapporté les fiançailles du couple. En effet, trois ans après leur mise en couple, Tom avait décidé de demander en mariage Carina, il l'avait annoncé à tous ses mangemorts lors d'une réunion. Cette union avait donné plus de poids et plus de réalisme à la relation et aux sentiments qu'éprouvaient Tom envers Carina. Dumbledore aurait pu s'en réjouir, savoir que le petit orphelin qu'il avait recueilli à Poudlard avait accepté d'aimer le rassurait sur la suite des événements. Peut-être que la jeune Black pourrait accomplir des miracles sur son futur mari. Malheureusement, Tom avait appris l'existence de la prophétie et les ténèbres s'étaient de nouveau refermées sur lui. Carina avait disparu en même temps que l'optimisme du vieillard.

« Elle est morte.»

Toute la peine du monde s'afficha sur le visage de Dumbledore à ces mots. Ainsi donc, il n'y avait plus d'espoirs. Voldemort avait retrouvé l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs et de son corps et une nouvelle guerre allait bientôt éclater. Et il ne pouvait plus compter sur sa fiancée pour atténuer les agissements de Tom. Harry était bien trop jeune pour se battre contre un mage noir aussi puissant. Le garçon était loin d'être pret pour la bataille.

Voyant que le plus vieux avait les yeux dans le vide, plongé dans ses pensées, Severus décida de continuer.

« Mais elle a mit au monde un enfant. Celui de Lord Voldemort.»

La lueur d'espoir qui brillait dans les yeux bleus du vieil homme mit Severus plus que mal à l'aise, moins sûr d'avoir pri la bonne décision.

 _~~o~~o~~_

« Comment se porte Dursley ?»

La question désempara quelque peu Harry, surpris par le soudain changement de sujet. Le regard sérieux que lui envoyait Cassie était révélateur de son inquiétude par rapport à son cousin et aux conséquences de leur... querelle d'il y a quelques jours. Mais le garçon comprenait le tracas de son amie. Effectivement, Dudley se comportait différemment, et Harry ne savait pas vraiment si c'était bon signe ou non.

« Il... change. Il a l'air extrêmement pensif. En tout cas, il ne m'embête plus et parfois, il me prête même sa console !»

Alan put voir le soulagement envahir le visage de Cassie. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de cet altercation ensemble. La jeune fille semblait encore confuse et avait soigneusement évité le sujet avec lui. Il se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé et il était encore surpris des évènements. La voix glaciale et emplie de colère de Cassie. Il était trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait à ce moment-là, mais il avait entendu ces drôles de sifflements accompagner les paroles de la jeune fille. Lui-même s'était senti mal à l'aise à cet instant. En quelques secondes, Dudley était devenu livide et l'humidité de son pantalon avait révélé la grande peur qu'il avait ressenti. Alan savait que son amie pouvait faire peur : elle transpirait la confiance en soi et savait insuffler le respect chez les autres. Comme si elle était plus noble qu'eux. Comme si elle était intouchable.

« Je... Je me demande ce que tu lui as dit... Pour qu'il soit ainsi.»

Le visage de Harry était rouge de gêne, embarrassé par sa propre audace. Les yeux perçants de Cassie sur sa personne n'arrangèrent pas le réchauffement de ses joues. Devait-il retirer sa question ? Avait-il fâché la jeune fille ? Était-ce trop indiscret et déplacé de sa part alors que celle-ci avait été si gentille avec lui ? Néanmoins, il était vraiment curieux alors il soutint le regard de Cassie avec courage. Un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres d'Alan. Le gamin était vraiment quelqu'un de déterminé et de persévérant. Malgré le peu de temps passé avec avec Harry, Alan pouvait dire que le jeune garçon était protecteur et honnête. Il n'aimait pas déranger les autres avec ses propres problèmes mais était toujours là pour aider les autres. Il pouvait aussi passer de longs moments la tête dans la lune. Le petit brun était vraiment quelqu'un de spécial. Les yeux de Cassie se firent plus doux et elle envoya un sourire bienveillant à Harry, ce qui le rassura grandement.

« Ce que je lui ai dit n'est pas important. Ce qu'il en ressort l'est bien plus, tu ne crois pas ?»

 _~~o~~o~~_

Dans une ruelle sombre de la petite ville, adjacente à la rue principale, Bellatrix Lestrange regardait attentivement le trio de jeunes gens. La main sur sa baguette tordue en noyer, elle se retenait avec peine de s'attaquer au garçon aux yeux verts. Son maître n'avait rien décidé sur l'avenir du vaurien Potter, ce qui l'ennuyait quelque peu car d'après les croyances, ce gamin allait défaire Lord Voldemort comme il l'avait déjà fait alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an. Bellatrix était contrariée. Potter était là, devant elle, sans ses vulgaires petits amis de l'Ordre du Phénix pour l'aider, n'attendant qu'à être tué de sa baguette. De plus, s'attaquer au morveux tout en torturant les deux moldus à ces côtés sous ses yeux serait une source de distraction non négligeable ! Cependant, assaillir le Survivant seule pourrait s'avérer être dangereux. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle transplana au manoir pour mangemorts appartenant à son maître.

Dans une petite salle ne contenant que très peu de meubles, juste quelques chaises et une petite table basse, Bellatrix conversait avec son mari Rodolphus Lestrange, Barty Croupton Jr et Antonin Dolohov. Leur débat était tourné vers Harry Potter, le Survivant. La jeune femme, nonchalamment assise sur une chaise émit rapidement l'idée d'attaquer l'adolescent.

« Ramener la tête de Potter au maître ne nous apportera que ses faveurs !»

Les trois homme acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête, eux aussi intéressés par le plan de Bellatrix. Celle-ci eut un sourire dément et commença a approfondir ses idées pour l'attaque prévue sans se douter que derrière la porte se trouvait Severus.

 _~~o~~o~~_

« Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a abandonné ?»

Le corps de Melinda se tendit sous la question. Elle jeta un regard éloquent à Cassie, l'invitant silencieusement à approfondir. L'adolescente baissa les yeux sur son assiette, pas vraiment sûre de ses mots. Elle soupira, décidant de ne pas passer par quatre chemins.

« Ca recommence. C'est de plus en plus fréquents.»

Quelques années après l'arrivée de Cassie dans la vie de Melinda, certaines choses étranges s'étaient déroulées dans la maison. Des objets, pourtant inaccessibles en haut d'une étagère, se mettaient à tomber sans raisons, des meubles tels que des chaises se retrouvaient à l'envers. Le plus étonnant fut lorsque Melinda trouva la petite fille seulement agée de 4 ans entourée de jouets qui semblaient flotter dans l'air. Bizarrement, Melinda ne s'était jamais attardée sur ces événements. Bien sûr, elle s'était posée des questions, mais la petite fille qu'elle avait recueilli s'était toujours comportée normalement en dehors de ces incidents.

Seulement, maintenant que Cassie avait conscience de ces... choses, l'adulte se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire. Et si sa petite protégée avait un don ? Était-ce dangereux pour la jeune fille ? Que se passerait-il si la police le découvrait ? Elle n'avait jamais pensée à tout ça !

« Tu crois qu'elle le savait ? Qu'elle... m'a abandonné pour ça ?»

Une boule désagréable se forma dans la gorge de Melinda. Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Y avait-il seulement une bonne réponse aux questions de Cassie ? Bon sang, l'adolescente allait bientôt avoir 16 ans et elle ne savait toujours rien de ses origines. Melinda avait pourtant beaucoup cherché, que ce soit dans les hôpitaux, parmi les bidonvilles ou parfois même dans les clubs de strip-tease. Peut-être que la mère avait été enceinte par mégarde... Elle avait aussi cherché dans les familles riches comme normales. Mais aucune trace de la fameuse femme blonde qui avait déposé le bébé.

« Je ne sais pas Cassie. Je ne sais pas... quoi te dire.»

L'adolescente hocha la tête, comprenant le malaise de sa tutrice. Elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre. La brune se souvenait de certains moments, lorsqu'elle était plus petite et qu'elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas de parents, où Melinda s'était mise à pleurer et à s'excuser. Sur le coup elle n'avait jamais compris les réactions de sa tante. Cassie soupira une énième fois, insultant son idiotie et sa manie de parler de ses géniteurs alors que cela faisait souffrir Melinda. Pourtant l'adulte n'y pouvait rien si elle ne pouvait pas répondre aux questions de Cassie, elle n'avait pas à se sentir honteuse pour cela. Elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir. Cassie posa son assiette dans le lavabo et commença à monter les escaliers. Elle se retourna vers sa tante tout en déclarant avec un léger sourire :

« Merci... de ne pas avoir fait comme elle.»

 _~~o~~o~~_

L'espace était blanc. Tout était blanc. Tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à détacher le sol du reste. Y en avait-il seulement un ? Elle ne savait pas. Peut-être qu'elle flottait, elle n'était pas sûre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment conscience de son corps, elle pouvait le bouger mais ne le sentait pas. Où était-elle ?

Elle tourna sur elle même, cherchant quelqu'un, quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Son regard tomba sur une sorte d'arche grisâtre, les lambeaux de tissus accrochés flottaient alors qu'il n'y avait pas de vent. Une sorte de voile transparent était au creux de l'arche. Une sensation de froid glaça son corps qui devint subitement douloureux. Elle commença à se rapprocher du monument, prise de curiosité. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi servait cette chose. Avait-elle au moins une utilité ? Le froid dans son corps la fit trembler. Plus elle s'approchait, plus elle oscillait. Bientôt, elle tomba à genoux, étrangement essoufflée car elle n'avait pas couru. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Petit à petit, une silhouette se dessina au centre de l'arche. Une jeune fille habillée d'un uniforme sombre et d'une sorte de longue cape. Ce qui ressortait le plus chez elle était ses longs cheveux roux qui semblaient flamboyants par rapport au lieu. Son teint de peau était extrêmement blafard.

Cassie se releva, ignorant la douleur qui transperçait ses jambes et recommença à avancer vers l'arche. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne devait pas abandonner. Qui était cette jeune fille ? Que représentait cette arche ?

« N'y va pas.»

Cette phrase se répéta comme un écho dans sa tête. La voix lui était inconnue. Qui lui parlai ? Pourquoi ne devait-elle pas y aller ? Cassie chercha du regard d'où pouvait provenir les paroles. Tout à coup, une sensation de chaleur et de bien-être envahit son corps. Elle avait l'impression de flotter dans du coton. C'était bon. Elle ne put voir qu'une paire d'yeux aussi clairs que les siens avant que le noir ne fasse tout disparaître.

Cassie se réveilla en sueur dans son lit. Elle rejeta le fin drap qui la recouvrait. Doucement, son coeur se mit à ralentir en se rendant compte qu'elle avait rêvé. Un simple rêve. La brune alluma la lumière qui l'aveugla mais elle ne l'éteint pas. C'était rassurant. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prête à prendre une bonne douche.

 _~~o~~o~~_

« ... Il a les cheveux clairs c'est fou ! Avant il mettait une tonne de gel mais maintenant ça va. C'est mieux comme ça je trouve. Le problème avec lui, c'est qu'il est tout le temps méchant. Aussi venimeux qu'un serpent ! Je pense que c'est à cause de ses parents. Il insulte souvent Hermione. Une fois elle lui a même mit un coup de poing ! Ce qui est le plus incroyable je trouve chez lui c'est ses yeux. On dirait de l'acier. D'ailleurs, généralement, il me regarde comme s'il allait me planter un couteau donc ça lui va bien.

\- Harry, ça va faire 15 minutes que tu me parles de Drago Malfoy.»

Tout à coup, le petit brun se mit à rougir. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il parlait autant de Malfoy ! De plus, c'était très embarrassant de ne s'en rendre compte que maintenant ! Et puis, comment s'était-il retrouvé à parler de son pire ennemi ? Secouant la tête de dépit, Harry jeta un regard désolé à son amie. C'était étrange de n'être que deux. Alan était parti quelques jours chez sa grand-mère qui vivait à la campagne. Harry avait l'habitude de voir Cassie et l'autre jeune homme toujours fourré ensemble, alors se retrouver avec elle était bizarre. Pourtant Alan était quelqu'un de particulièrement discret.

« Tu es bien bavard quand tu parles de ton soi-disant ennemi.»

Le ton était nettement moqueur, tout comme le sourire que lui envoya la brune. Harry rougit plus intensément si possible avant de grogner de mécontentement. Bien évidemment qu'il détestait Malfoy ! Celui-ci avait un ego démesuré et était perfide ! Il n'en pouvait être autrement ! Malfoy était son adversaire, sa... Némésis. Ils n'étaient pas fait pour être amis. Combien de fois avait-il insulté ses amis de la pire des façons ? Combien de fois lui a t'il tendu des pièges ? Alors non, Malfoy n'était pas son «soi-disant» ennemi. Il l'était pleinement.

« Je le déteste. Il est... Vraiment méchant. Il peut se montrer ignoble parfois.»

Cassie ne connaissait pas Malfoy. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point le serpentard pouvait se montrer mauvais. A cause de lui, Buck avait faillit être tué ! Alors que le blond était le seul fautif de l'histoire ! Il n'avait pas hésité à lui faire des coups bas ! Et les amis du Malfoy n'étaient pas meilleurs ! Grabbe et Goyle suivaient tout le temps Drago comme de bons chiens-chiens, Pansy Parkinson était raide dingue de lui... Seuls Blaise Zabini et Theodore Nott ne semblaient pas complètement sous l'emprise du Prince de Serpentard. Alors il était hors de question qu'il voit Malfoy comme autre chose qu'un ennemi.

« Tu as essayé de comprendre ses raisons ?»

Harry ouvrit grand la bouche, étonné par la question de son amie. Non, il n'avait jamais cherché la cause du comportement de Malfoy. Non, il n'avait jamais essayé de comprendre le blond. Bien sûr, il avait refusé de devenir son ami et cela avait dû énerver l'autre. Mais de là à se comporter ainsi avec lui continuellement... Pourquoi Drago Malfoy était-il aussi hautain, dédaigneux, méprisant et glacial ? Merlin, Cassie avait le don de faire bouillonner son cerveau là où il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il soupira et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Seulement, il n'en eut pas le temps car une explosion retentit à côté d'eux, les aveuglant dans un nuage de poussière.

Instinctivement, Harry sortit sa baguette et la tendit devant lui. De la main, il chercha Cassie, se demandant si elle était blessée ou non. La jeune fille toussotta, les poumons encombrés par la saleté. Que venait-il de se passer ? Elle sentit la main d'Harry sur son épaule. Celui-ci brandissait un bout de bois devant lui. Que faisait-il ? Que comptait-il faire avec une simple branche ? Peu à peu, la poussière se dissipa pour laisser place à un groupe de personnes. Celle le plus en avant était une femme aux longs cheveux ébènes bouclés et emmêlés. Son corps mince était habillé d'une longue robe en dentelle, sa taille était marquée d'un corset noir. Elle aurait presque pu paraître belle sans cette folie gravée dans ses yeux et dans les traits de son visage.

« Bellatrix Lestrange.» Chuchota Harry.

Trois autres silhouettes se tenaient près d'elle. Elles étaient vêtues de lourdes robes sombres et des masques cachaient leur visage. Eux aussi élevaient un long morceau de bois. Harry se mit devant son amie, prêt à la protéger.

« Incarcerem !» Hurla la jeune femme vers eux.

Un éclair doré avança vers Harry et Cassie. Rapidement Harry souffla un « Protego» et un écran bleu les entoura. L'adolescente ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Qui étaient ces gens ? Que leurs voulaient-ils ? Et surtout, quels étaient ces bâtons ? Des sortes de... Baguettes ? Quelque chose comme ça ? En tout cas, quelque chose de surnaturel était en train de se passer. Cassie ne put pas penser plus longtemps, les hommes en noirs s'approchèrent et lancèrent tous les trois un «Volate Ascendere». Le bouclier d'Harry ne tint pas le coup et se brisa. Le jeune homme fut éjecté à plusieurs mètres derrière Cassie. Lorsque Bellatrix s'avança vers elle, la jeune adolescente fut incapable de bouger. Lentement, avec un sourire malfaisant, Bellatrix leva sa baguette vers la jeune fille et rigola avant de crier de sa voix stridente :

« Endoloris !»

 _A suivre..._


	5. Chapitre 4 : Premières rencontres

Coucou tout le monde ! Et oui je sais je ne reviens que maintenant, j'en suis vraiment désolée, j'ai été quelque peu prise !

J'ai fais un concours de nouvelles (je n'ai pas encore les résultats), cette expérience m'a appris beaucoup de chose et surtout à bien bâtir mon texte, à faire attention à a longueur de mes phrases etc... A bien prendre le temps de corriger mes textes.

Je vous avoue ne pas avoir trop relu ce chapitre-là (J'ai eu pas mal de difficultés à le sortir) mais promis dès les prochains je m'applique !

Sinon, vous l'aurez certainement remarqué, j'ai renommé la fic "Cassiopeia Cedrella Black Jedusor", juste parce ce que je préférais, voila x)

Bon, j'arrête ici, j'espère être plus rapide pour les prochains chapitres !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Premières rencontres**

« Quelque chose ne va pas Severus ?»

Dire qu'il était soucieux était un euphémisme. Severus Rogue était extrêmement inquiet en ce moment-même. Après avoir appris que son Maître avait un enfant, il s'était mit à rechercher celui-ci dans le monde des Moldus. Narcissa avait bien voulu lui révéler l'endroit où habitait l'adolescente à condition qu'il ne révèle rien à Tom. Alors le maître en potion avait surveillé la fameuse Cassiopeia et ses doutes s'étaient retrouvés fondés. La jeune fille faisait bien de la magie instinctive. De plus, il n'avait rien raté de l'incident avec le cousin de Potter. Justement, le fameux Harry Potter, il était loin de penser que le garçon avait vécu avec une famille si... affreuse. Lui qui croyait que l'adolescent était pourri gâté avec sa famille, il s'était bien trompé. Et cela n'aurait pas dû l'étonné, Severus avait bien connu la sœur de Lily et son aversion pour la magie.

Ses pensées se redirigèrent vers Cassiopeia Jedusor, la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette gamine était puissante, c'était indéniable, et de ce fait la garder dans le monde Moldu sans enseignements magiques devenait dangereux. Mais tout de suite, ce qui était le plus menaçant pour la jeune fille était le groupe de mangemorts dirigés par Bellatrix qui comptait s'attaquer à Harry. Et à elle. Merlin, il espérait que Dumbledore avait pu lire sa lettre envoyée par hiboux à tant et pouvoir envoyer l'Ordre du Phénix à la rencontre des mangemorts pour protéger les adolescents. Lui-même n'avait pas pu y aller car le risque que sa couverture tombe était trop grand.

« Severus ? »

Le maître en potions releva la tête vers le couple Malfoy face à lui. Il leur assura que tout allait bien d'un simple signe de la main, mais ses amis ne furent pas dûpe. Pour une raison qui leur échappait, Severus semblait avoir la tête dans la lune, un air soucieux collé au visage. Que pouvait-il bien avoir en tête pour tirer une tête de six pieds de long ? Plus que d'habitude ? Narcissa, voyant que son époux ne comptait pas insister, se décida à parler :

« Tu peux tout nous dire Severus... Au faite, tu n'aurais pas vu Bellatrix ? Elle est introuvable.»

Severus déglutit à ces paroles. Bien-sur, il faisait confiance en ses amis ! Mais pouvait-il vraiment leur parler de tout ? Surtout que Narcissa avait mentionné Bellatrix, ce qui le rendait nerveux. Bon sang, que devait-il faire ? Décidant qu'il valait mieux cracher le morceau, il avoua :

« Elle est partie attaquer Potter avec Rodolphus, Croupton et Dolohov.»

Narcissa et Lucius se tendirent à ces mots. Pourquoi les Lestrange étaient-ils partit d'un coup pour attaquer le Survivant ? Le maître n'avait donné aucun ordre par rapport à cela, il avait seulement mentionné que pour l'instant, il était risqué d'oser de tels actes avec la réapparition de l'Ordre du Phénix. Surtout que le Ministère croyait de plus en plus au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres aux bons soins de Dumbledore. Le groupe de mangemorts comptait-il s'attaquer à des Moldus en même temps ? Merlin, cela n'allait engendrer que des problèmes !

« Bon sang, mais pourquoi ?! C'est complètement stupide !» s'insurgea Lucius.

Severus leur raconta tout se qu'il avait entendu de la discussion entre Bellatrix et les autres mangemorts. L'absence de protection autour du Survivant était accablante. Le couple en fut consterné ! Harry Potter aurait dû être auprès de son parrain, Sirius Black, et non dans le monde Moldu sans défense. Certes le gamin était puissant, mais jeune. Et loin d'être prêt !

« Ce n'est pas tout. La fille du Lord... Elle s'est liée d'amitié avec Potter. Et Bellatrix compte bien s'en prendre à elle aussi.»

Narcissa sursauta à cette information. Par Salazar, la situation était bien plus abominable qu'elle le pensait ! La fille de Carina était elle aussi en danger ! La blonde avait promit de protéger Cassiopeia en cas d'un danger comme celui-ci. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi sans rien faire ! Elle se leva, prête à inonder Severus de reproche mais ce fut Lucius qui prit la parole.

« Tu en as parlé à Dumbledore ?»

Ce fut au tour de la chauve-souris d'être surprise. Pourquoi le Malfoy avait pu penser cela ? Soudain, la réponse lui sauta à la figure. Ils savaient. Ils étaient au courant. Était-ce dû au fait qu'il était ami avec les blonds depuis longtemps et que leur cacher des choses était plus que difficile ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt le fait qu'ils savaient qu'il était un espion ?

Le hochement de tête de Severus fut sa seule réponse. Que pouvait-il ajouter de plus ?

De son côté, Narcissa était en train d'échafauder un plan. La situation était bien trop risquée pour la fille de Carina et il n'était pas complètement sûr que l'Ordre du Phénix puisse vaincre Bellatrix et les autres mangemorts. Et la blonde avait sa petite idée pour y remédier.

 _~~o~~o~~_

Cassiopeia fut violemment projetée sur le côté, évitant ainsi le sort de _Doloris_ lancé par Bellatrix. Un groupe de personnes arrivèrent de n'importe où, semblant apparaître par magie.

Inconsciemment, nous avons cette fâcheuse habitude de chercher des raisons là où il n'y en a pas. Nous avons besoin de transformer chaque phénomène en quelque chose de logique. Nous poursuivons la rationalité. Nous trouvons une excuse à tout. Inévitablement, les humains poursuivent la cohérence pour se rassurer. C'est inéluctable.

Pourtant, Cassie était incapable d'expliquer ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Encore moins les rayons multicolores qui s'abattaient sur les hommes habillés de noir. Elle avait l'impression qu'une bataille faisait rage. Elle ne comprenait rien. Y avait-il seulement quelque chose à comprendre ? Dieu, elle en avait assez de toutes ces questions sans réponses ! Lentement, elle se releva. Un homme roux au crâne dégarni s'était placé devant elle, une baguette en main pointée sur ses ennemis. Rapidement, elle sentit la présence de Harry à ses côtés et il lui demanda si elle allait bien. Plusieurs explosions retentirent autour d'eux. Miséricorde, c'était bien une bataille. Elle était au milieu d'un champ de bataille.

« Harry, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?»

Le jeune garçon évita le regard de son amie, incapable de lui répondre. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Qu'avait-il droit de dire ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Que pouvait-elle bien penser de la situation ? Allait-elle le repousser ? Harry se concentra sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. McGonagall se battait férocement contre Bellatrix, Monsieur Weasley les protégeait de deux mangemorts à la fois, il reconnut Rodolphus mais il ne connaissait pas le deuxième. Enfin, Maugrey s'occupait d'un quatrième mangemort qu'il ne connaissait pas non plus. Ils devaient profiter que les sorciers soient en plein combat pour s'enfuir.

« Plus tard, nous devons d'abord partir d'ici.»

Étonnamment, Cassiopeia n'insista pas. Elle se leva et Harry lui attrapa le poignet avant de commencer à courir. Il ne savait pas trop où aller, mais plus ils s'éloignaient de la bataille, plus ils seraient en sécurité ! Malheureusement, Bellatrix transplana en face d'eux. Harry leva sa baguette et lança un «Protego» autour d'eux. Les membres de l'Ordre voulurent l'aider en transplanant à ses côtés mais les mangemorts les suivirent. Ainsi, les adolescents se retrouvaient une nouvelle fois au milieu des combats.

Une autre personne apparut près d'Harry et celui-ci reconnut Remus. Il soupira de soulagement, rassuré par la présence de l'adulte près de lui et qui l'aidait à vaincre Bellatrix. Cassiopeia restait derrière eux, se retrouvant démunie et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Expelliarmus !» Lança Bellatrix avec hargne.

Remus fut projeté quelques mètres en arrière et sa baguette tomba au sol. Profitant de la surprise d'Harry, elle lança un sortilège de _Stupéfix_ sur lui. Une lumière rouge sortit de sa baguette et s'évanouit sur le corps de l'adolescent qui tomba raide sur le sol. Cassie courut vers lui. Le garçon avait les yeux ouverts et ses pupilles pouvaient bouger, contrairement à tout le reste de son corps. Voyant la femme qui avait attaqué son ami s'approcher d'elle, l'adolescente se releva et jeta un regard glacial à la sorcière. Celle-ci perdit son sourire en croisant les yeux d'une incroyable clarté de Cassie, contrariée. Ces yeux lui rappelait bizarrement quelqu'un. Le nez de Bellatrix se fronça sous la colère et elle leva sa baguette vers la petite impertinente qui lui faisait face. La sorcière se retint de lancer un Doloris lorsqu'elle vit un nuage noir se former entre elles.

La fumée fut vite remplacée par un corps masculin. De là où il était, Harry reconnut une version plus vieille du Tom Jedusor qu'il avait pu voir dans la Chambre des Secrets. Un grand froid l'envahi soudainement en voyant son amie juste en face de l'homme. Non non non, elle allait se faire tuer ! Et il n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger ! Remus, toujours un peu sonné, s'approcha du jeune garçon et murmura un _Finite Incantatem_. Harry se releva à grande vitesse et il voulut courir vers Cassie mais le professeur McGonagall l'en empêcha. Les combats autour d'eux s'étaient arrêtés à l'arrivée du mage noir.

L'air se faisait lourd autour d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à empêcher les tremblements de sa mâchoire. Cassiopeia ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'homme en face d'elle lui faisait peur. L'impression de puissance qu'il exultait était angoissante et asphyxiante. Les sourcils de la jeune fille se froncèrent et elle se releva, le dos complètement droit. Elle n'allait certainement pas trembler devant ces gens. Les yeux aciers de la jeune fille rencontrèrent ceux rougeoyants de l'adulte. Tom ne pu empêcher un halètement. Il la voyait enfin. Par Salazar, elle lui ressemblait énormément !

Son cœur se gonfla de fierté en voyant le regard déterminé et sans failles de l'adolescente. Il savait qu'elle ne comprenait rien à la situation et pourtant, elle ne se laissait pas abattre. Qui n'aurait pas été troublé par ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Elle ne savait même pas que les sorciers existaient. Encore moins qu'elle en était un.

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais il me semble que vous n'avez rien à faire en ces lieux. Déclara Cassie d'une voix glaciale.

\- Petite peste tu...»

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva la main, ordonnant clairement à Bellatrix de se taire. Un sourire le démangea mais il resta stoïque. L'adolescente ne manquait vraiment pas d'audace. En tout cas, il était indéniable qu'elle avait un mental de fer. Lentement, Tom s'approcha de sa fille -et il lui était bizarre de le penser- en laissant tout de même un certain espace entre eux. Il dévisagea sans vergogne la jeune fille et ancra chacun de ses traits dans sa mémoire pour être sûr de se rappeler de ce moment. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, c'était indéniable. Et la gamine l'avait surement remarqué, on pouvait voir à son regard qu'elle était troublée. Rapidement, elle reprit contenance.

« Je ne me répéterais pas.»

Inconsciemment, une vague de magie sortit du corps de Cassiopeia pour se rependre autour d'elle. Bellatrix recula même d'un pas sous la force magique alors que Tom, pourtant le plus près de l'adolescente, ne bougea pas d'un poil. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il en fut moins impressionné. La gamine était décidément puissante. Peu étonnant quand on sait qu'elle est la descendante de Salazar et de la famille Black. Tom voulut poser sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille mais il se retint. Il n'avait jamais été tactile, aussi il fut surpris de cette envie. Sa fille faisait-il naître de nouveaux sentiments en lui ? Comme l'avait fait Carina avant ?

En pensant à sa fiancée perdue, le Mage Noir plongea son regard dans celui de sa fille.

« Tu as les yeux de ta mère.»

Les jambes de Cassiopeia se mirent à trembler et elle recula sous le choc. Que venait de dire cet homme ? Avait-il vraiment connu sa mère ? Certainement. Alors leurs ressemblances physiques, entre lui et elle n'était donc pas anodines ? Qui était-il pour elle ? Et puis, que ce passait-il en ce moment ? Qui étaient ces gens... Elle en avait assez. Assez de ne rien comprendre à la situation. Elle détestait cela. L'ignorance. Elle expira fortement, tentant de se calmer, de ne pas céder à la panique où encore à la colère. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre d'habitude, elle savait rester calme. Mais là, il y avait beaucoup trop de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas, qu'elle ne savait pas...

Tom s'éloigna de la jeune fille, semblant se désintéresser d'elle. Il jeta un lourd regard sur ses mangemorts puis disparut dans un nuage noir. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Croupton et Dolohov le suivirent rapidement. La tension qui s'était installée dans la rue se brisa instantanément. Personne ne bougeait, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Après quelques instant, McGonagall se décida à parler mais elle fut coupée par l'arrivée de Dumbledore.

« Mademoiselle Lawford, je me présente je suis le Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, l'école pour sorciers. Vous devez certainement avoir une tonne de questions en tête et je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre. Pour cela il va falloir me suivre. J'ai déjà prévenu votre tutrice de votre absence.»

Le vieil homme, avec sa longue barbe et ses petites lunettes rondes, semblait inoffensif. Il émanait de lui une aura mystérieuse. Dans sa longue robe bleue, il ressemblait plus à un vieux grand-père qu'autre chose. Cassiopeia savait qu'elle ne devait pas le suivre. Ce n'était pas prudent, surtout avec tout ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle ne les connaissait pas. Mais Harry semblait avoir une totale confiance en Albus Dumbledore, la brune ne le voyait rien qu'avec le regard que portait l'adolescent sur le vieillard. Et elle avait tellement de questions. Alors, elle accepta de les suivre, peu rassurée de la suite mais n'en montrant rien.

 _~~o~~o~~_

Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, Bartemius Croupton Junior ainsi qu'Antonin Dolohov avaient la tête baissée, un genou à terre devant leur Maître. La tension était palpable dans la salle. Aux côtés du Lord se trouvaient les époux Malfoy ainsi que Severus. Dans le regard de Tom, l'éclat rouge s'était intensifié, de plus en plus menaçant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts.

« Vous avez donc pensé qu'attaquer Potter sans me prévenir était une bonne idée ?»

Les mangemorts se retenaient à grande peine de trembler. Bellatrix s'avança vers son Maître et releva un regard plein d'espoir vers celui-ci.

« Nous pensions à bien ! Nous aurions pu capturer Potter et assassiner la Moldue pour le faire souffrir ! »

La main du Lord se resserra sur sa baguette en entendant ces mots. Une vague de colère s'engouffra dans son corps, et une sensation de brûlure s'imprégna dans sa cage thoracique. Sa magie se rependit dans la salle et Bellatrix sût qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Bon sang, pourquoi son Maître était-il autant en colère ?

« Bellatrix, tu es trop impatiente. Tu n'as même pas pris le temps de te renseigner sur la fameuse «moldue» dont tu me parles.»

Un premier _Doloris_ fût jeté sur la brune et elle se tortilla dans tous les sens en hurlant. Jamais les sorts de Tom n'avaient été aussi puissants. La sorcière avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, son corps était pris de spasmes. Quand le sort s'arrêta, son front se cogna contre le sol froid. Elle se releva pitoyablement.

« Je suis désolée, Maître ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait être une sorcière ! Mais elle n'a pas bien d'importance, c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe !»

Tom Jedusor, dans sa longue vie, n'avait jamais levé la main sur qui que ce soit. Il s'était toujours contenté de lancer des sorts pour faire souffrir les autres. Ils ne méritaient pas de recevoir des coups de sa propre main. Aussi, tout le monde fut étonné lorsque Bellatrix tomba à terre, la joue rouge. Le coup était partit tout seul et le Lord fut lui aussi surpris de son geste. Mais il n'en montra rien. Il jeta un regard effrayant sur sa mangemort avant d'annoncer, la voix grondante :

« Vous allez tous être puni. Et je m'assurerais que tu ne puisses plus sortir de bêtises de ta bouche pendant un certain moment, Bellatrix. Cela t'apprendra, à t'en prendre à ma fille !»

Bellatrix n'eut que le moment de voir sa sœur Narcissa partir avant de fermer les yeux sous le puissant _Doloris_ qu'elle recevait.

 _~~o~~o~~_

Lorsque Sirius Black s'était échappé d'Azkaban, il avait trouvé refuge au 12, Square Grimmaurd, la maison de son enfance. L'endroit était sale, sombre et peu chaleureux. Rapidement, il avait apporté une touche de gaieté dans le bâtiment qui semblait renaître. Remus l'avait beaucoup aidé à réaménager les pièces et à les nettoyer. Malheureusement, lorsque son ami partait, Sirius se sentait incroyablement seul. Etant encore considéré comme un hors-la-loi, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'accueillir Harry, son neveu, dans sa maison. Heureusement, la maison s'était retrouvée être la base de l'Ordre du Phénix et la solitude de Sirius s'en retrouva amoindrie.

Un soir, alors qu'il se retrouvait pour seule compagnie Kreattur, il fut content d'accueillir Dumbledore. Cet homme apportait toujours sa bonne humeur -ainsi que ses bonbons au citron-. Mais ce jour-là, Sirius fut surpris devant le regard lourd du directeur de Poudlard.

« Sirius... Nous devons parler de votre sœur, Carina. Ainsi que de l'enfant qu'elle a mit au monde et dont le père n'est autre que Voldemort.»

Sirius avait sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

* * *

Tout travail mérite compensation, non ?

Une petite review ?


	6. Chapitre 5 : Carina & Voldemort

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Et voilà, je sors un chapitre qui va certainement répondre à certaines de vos questions !**

 **Aussi, si vous le trouvez d'un niveau plus bas que les précédents, cela est tout à fait normal. Je ne suis pas très fière de ce que j'ai fais mais je ne voyais pas ce chapitre autrement. Comme vous allez le voir, je n'ai pas détaillé et j'ai passé certains moments parce que ça bougeait pas, ça servait à rien et ce n'était pas très intéressant.**

 **Merci à une certaine Patate qui m'a forcé à me dépêcher à sortir ce chapitre (Si je ne le sortais pas avant Lundi matin elle me jetait un crache-limace TT_TT)**

 **Bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Carina & Voldemort**

« Tout va bien Mlle Lawford ?»

Non, pas vraiment. Elle avait le ventre retourné et il s'en était fallut de peu avant qu'elle ne vomisse à même le sol. Comment les sorciers appelaient-ils ceci déjà ? Ah oui, transplaner. Et bien, elle s'en passerait volontiers à l'avenir, merci bien. Harry lui tapota l'épaule et l'aider à se relever. Cassie se retrouva en face d'une vaste porcherie qui semblait avoir été agrandie au fil du temps. On aurait dit que l'on avait empiler plusieurs maisons sur une seule. Des cheminées ressortaient de tous les côtés. La maison semblait tenir debout par elle ne savait quel miracle. Le jardin était vaste, envahi par les mauvaises herbes. Parmi elles, des pommes de terres courraient dans tous les sens. Des pommes de terre... ?

« Ce sont des gnomes, ils aiment infester les jardins.»

En effet, sous la tête disproportionnée se cachait un petit corps aux pieds velus. L'adolescente pouvait voir des dents tranchantes comme des lames de rasoirs dans la bouche de l'étrange créature.

Cassiopeia se retourna vers un homme d'age mûr. Ses cheveux roux semblaient flamboyer avec la lueur du jour. Elle pouvait deviner aux rides de l'homme que celui-ci aimait beaucoup rire. Pourtant, il portait un regard grave sur elle. En effet, Dumbledore l'avait mit dans la confidence à propos des origines de la jeune fille avant de les secourir des mangemorts. Arthur devait avouer que cela l'avait un peu freiné, et qu'il avait surtout accepté d'accompagner le directeur pour Harry. Il n'avait pu empêcher d'avoir des idées reçues sur la jeune fille, et lorsque celle-ci s'était dressée devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il s'était dit qu'elle était comme son père. Alors il ne voyait pas vraiment Cassiopeia d'un très bon œil. Et il n'était pas ravi à l'idée que sa femme et ses enfants la rencontre. Son géniteur, son père, avait après tout tué leur petite Ginny. Mais la requête venait de Dumbledore et il ne pouvait rien refuser au vieil homme.

Arthur vit avec étonnement Cassie s'accroupir au sol et attraper une racine qu'un gnome avait dû déterrer et oublier d'emporter. Elle tendit la plante et l'une des petites créatures s'approcha de la jeune fille à toute vitesse. L'adolescente donna la racine au gnome et celui-ci la mangea goulûment. La surprise du Weasley s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit Cassiopeia rigoler et caresser la tête déformée de l'animal.

« Ils sont adorables !»

Arthur se sentit honteux. Parce qu'il avait mal jugé la jeune fille. Certes, elle était fière, mais surtout courageuse. Elle s'était mise en face d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'elle ne devait rien comprendre à la situation. Elle ne savait rien de ce monde, de sa propre histoire. C'était juste une enfant qui trouvait un gnome mignon. Une enfant qui n'avait pas à porter les torts de son père.

« Je pourrais t'en dire plus sur eux si tu veux. Il y a pleins d'autres créatures que tu ne connais pas, je suis sûr que tu les aimerais.»

La voix du roux était chaleureuse et Cassie put voir son regard s'illuminer. Elle lui sourit en retour, rassurée qu'il ne soit plus en colère.

La maison de la famille Weasley ressemblait à un véritable champs de bataille. On pouvait facilement deviner que beaucoup de personnes y vivaient avec tous les pulls et les chaussettes qui traînaient dans des chaudrons. Sur les murs s'étaient accumulés un nombre interminable d'objets, comme des pendules, des coucous et des photos. La maison semblait vivante et chaleureuse. Dans la cuisine se trouvait une femme ronde et souriante. Ses longs cheveux bouclés et roux étaient affublés d'un chiffon pendant qu'elle cuisinait. Assis à une grande table qui était elle aussi dans la cuisine, de jeunes jumeaux étaient occupés à faire une partie d'échec. Cassie nota que les pions bougeaient tous seuls et se détruisaient entre eux, ce qui lui donna envie de faire une partie. Près des adolescents, une garçon qui devait avoir son âge, était occupé à écrire sur un parchemin. Tous les enfants étaient roux et la jeune fille devina qu'ils étaient les fils de .

« Arthur, tu rentres bien tôt ! Comment s'est passé ta journée au Ministère ? Tiens, Harry ? Remus ? Dumbledore ? Maugrey, Minerva ? Vous aussi vous êtes là ? Quelque chose est arrivé ?!»

La rousse s'était jeté sur Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras. Cassiopeia pouvait dire que c'était une femme aimante et gentille. Mais il y avait cette petite lueur triste dans ses yeux marrons, comme si elle avait perdu quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon pour s'asseoir sur les vieux canapés en tissus. Ron avait les yeux rivés sur la jeune fille près d'Harry. Celui-ci lui avait fait un signe de main pour lui dire qu'il n'en savait pas plus sur la présence de l'adolescente. A vrai dire, si Ron regardait celle-ci, c'est parce que il était ensorcelé par ses yeux. Comment pouvait-ils être aussi clair ? Et puis, elle était plutôt jolie. Très même, avec ses longs cheveux ondulés bruns parsemés de mèches lisses, son visage fin et pâle. Néanmoins, il avait une drôle d'impression. Il ressortait d'elle une étrange aura, comme si elle était intouchable. Comme si s'approcher d'elle résumait à se brûler les doigts.

« Professeur Dumbledore, il me semble que nous avons le droit à une petite explication non ?»

C'était Minerva McGonagall qui venait de parler. Elle était habillée de son éternelle robe noire et de son grand chapeau typique des sorcières. Dumbledore se leva et s'éclaircit la voix. Il jeta son regard bleu sur toutes les personnes présentes. Étrangement, ce simple coup d'oeil avait réussi à faire disparaître le bruit dans la salle.

« Harry et la demoiselle présente se sont fait attaquer par des mangemorts en pleine rue moldue. C'est pour cela que j'ai appelé Remus, Arthur, Maugrey et Minerva. Nous avons aussi fait la rencontre de Voldemort.»

Cassie eut, pendant un court instant, l'envie de rire. Ainsi, voilà comment s'appelait l'homme étrange de tout à l'heure ? Si cela était vraiment son prénom, elle plaignait le pauvre. Parce que il fallait le dire, c'était ridicule. A moins que «Voldemort» soit un pseudonyme ? Non mais vraiment, c'était quoi ces gamineries ? Ridicule, vraiment.

De grandes exclamations provinrent des adultes et Dumbledore y mit fin rapidement.

« Je sais que son apparition est plus que surprenante, et il y a bien une raison à celle-ci. Mais je ne peux pas vous la révéler. Mlle Lawford ici présente a été élevé par des moldus mais il s'avère qu'elle sache utiliser la magie. Je compte donc sur vous pour l'aider et pour lui apprendre tout ce qu'il faut. Mais pour l'instant, j'aimerais discuter avec vous Mlle Lawford. Vous avez beaucoup de questions, n'est-ce pas ?»

Elle acquiesça, pressée d'avoir des réponses. Toutes les personnes présentes partirent du salon et Harry prit soin de presser sa main sur son épaule en signe d'encouragement. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de se concentrer sur le vieil homme. Il s'assit en face d'elle et posa un regard bienveillant sur la jeune fille. Avant même que Cassie n'ait pu poser ses fameuses questions, il recommença à parler.

« L'homme que tu as rencontré, celui que j'ai appelé Voldemort, n'est autre que ton père. Son vrai nom est Tom Elvis Jedusor. C'est un puissant sorcier qui a grandit, tout comme toi, au milieu de moldus, des êtres humains sans magie. Il est ce que l'on appelle un Mage Noir, il utilise la magie pour faire le mal et n'hésite pas à pratiquer des sorts interdits. Il a tué beaucoup de personnes comme les parents d'Harry ou encore la cadette de la famille Weasley.»

Cassiopeia n'en montrait rien, mais tout son corps était paralysé. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et elle avait du mal a respirer normalement. Mais elle ne montrait rien. Dumbledore en était assez impressionné. Il l'a vit fermer les yeux, soupirer -bien que cela soit presque imperceptible-, avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux avec détermination.

« J'ai plusieurs questions. Que sont les mangemorts ? Qu'est ce qu'un Mage Noir ? Et dîtes m'en plus sur Voldemort et sur Tom Jedusor.»

 _~~o~~o~~_

Sirius se frotta nerveusement les mains avant de vérifier une énième fois l'heure. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Carina avait eu un enfant. Avec Voldemort qui plus est. Et cet enfant, sa nièce -Par Merlin il avait une nièce- se trouvait juste derrière cette porte. Dumbledore lui avait demander de patiemment attendre devant la maison des Weasley, le temps qu'il parle avec la jeune fille. Mais Sirius avait vraiment envie de la rencontrer. Le plus vite possible. Comment était-elle ? A quoi ressemblait-elle ? Tenait-elle plus de Carina ou de Voldemort ?

Le fait que l'un des parents de l'adolescente soit un puissant Mage Noir aurait pu l'effrayer. Mais c'était sa nièce. La fille de sa sœur. Ils partageaient le même sang. Et puis lui-même avait un antécédent familial plutôt sombre. Etre de la famille Black n'était pas une partie de plaisir, loin de là. Il était donc loin de pouvoir la juger sur cet aspect-là.

Mais une certaine chose effrayait Sirius. Il avait peur que Cassiopeia ne l'aime pas. Il avait été pendant plusieurs années accusé de meurtre, il avait passé pas mal de temps à Azkaban. Peut-être que la gamine aurait peur de lui ? Elle qui venait du monde des Moldus, elle n'était qu'une enfant. Elle ne pourrait peut-être pas comprendre qu'il était innocent. Qu'il était inoffensif. Harry l'avait bien fait mais c'était autre chose. Les circonstances avaient fait que le jeune garçon avait pu comprendre.

Ses mains devenaient de plus en plus moites. Il les essuya sur son pantalon avant de se les frotter encore une fois. Ou allait vivre la jeune fille ? Il n'avait pas pu héberger Harry étant donné qu'il était recherché. Alors il ne pourrait sûrement pas prendre l'adolescente avec lui. Il soupira.

« Monsieur Black ? Sirius Black ?»

L'interpellé sursauta. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que la porte s'était ouverte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant la jeune fille devant lui. Les traits de son visage venaient de son père, Voldemort, il en était sûr. Il avait plusieurs fois vu des photos de Tom Jedusor dans sa jeunesse. Mais par contre, ses yeux, clairs et lumineux comme de l'or blanc, ceux qui semblaient lire en vous avec une facilité déconcertante, elle les tenait de Carina.

« Euh oui, c'est bien moi.»

Elle sourit et Sirius sut qu'a ce moment, tout comme il l'avait ressenti pour Harry, il ferait n'importe quoi pour ce sourire. Il se retint de la prendre dans ses bras, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir avec elle. Cassiopeia l'invita à entrer et ils s'installèrent sur la table de la cuisine.

« Je suis Cassiopeia. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Cassie.

\- Dans ce cas-là, tutoie-moi car je ne suis pas si vieux et puis je suis ton oncle !»

Il avait dis cela en rigolant, se frottant les cheveux avec nervosité. Cassie s'était contentée de sourire avant de reprendre un visage sérieux qui rappelait énormément Carina ou bien Narcissa à Sirius. Il se raidit un peu.

« Dumbledore m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je sais que tu as été accusé pour meurtre ainsi que pour avoir révélé l'endroit où résidait les parents d'Harry. Je sais aussi que tu es en ce moment recherché par les mangemorts et par le ministère de la magie. Malgré cela, tu as pris le risque de venir et je t'en suis très reconnaissante. Et en un coup d'oeil je peux dire que tu as été accusé à tort.»

Au moins, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler de tout cela. Sirius se détendit, la jeune fille ne semblait pas le rejeter. Mieux, elle le croyait. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à parler, que ce soit de la famille Black, de l'enfance de la jeune fille ainsi que de l'éveil de ses pouvoirs. Cassiopeia était bien élevée, elle maniait à merveille les mots et dégageait un certain charisme. Mais elle était aussi très mystérieuse et Sirius n'aurait sût dire si son regard était moqueur ou bienveillant. Oui, Cassie semblait, en quelques sortes, inaccessible.

« Sirius, je me doute que ma requête va v-te sembler... étrange, mais j'ai une requête à te faire. Penses-tu pouvoir m'accueillir chez toi cette nuit ?»

 _~~o~~o~~_

Tom regardait le paysage de la Transylvanie par la fenêtre. Aujourd'hui, il avait rencontré la fille de Carina pour la première fois. Sa fille. A lui. Et à Carina. Le fruit de leur amour. La seule chose qui lui restait de sa fiancée. La gamine était forte. Elle était puissante, il avait pu le constater. Elle serait certainement un bon atout contre Dumbledore et contre Harry Potter. Mais la jeune fille semblait avoir du caractère, et en ce moment même elle était avec le vieux fou. Il serait difficile de la relier à sa cause.

« Maître, je vais aller à la rencontre de Cassiopeia.»

Il se retourna vers Narcissa. La femme, qu'il devait avouer être magnifique dans sa longue robe verte, avait posé un genoux à terre. Elle se releva avec prestance avant de poursuivre.

« Elle doit avoir beaucoup de questions sur sa mère et sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce n'est pas chez Sirius Black qu'elle trouvera beaucoup de réponses sur Carina, alors je me dois de le faire.»

Tom ne répondit rien. Effectivement, il fallait bien que Cassiopeia connaisse l'histoire de sa mère. Histoire qu'il avait lui-même appris il n'y a que quelques jours. Le Mage Noir soupira. Il devrait peut-être demander à Narcissa d'embellir son image auprès de sa fille, le vieux fou avait surement dû lui donner un contenu détaillé de tous les crimes qu'il avait commis. Tout ça pour que sa fille ne le rejoigne pas.

Il ne l'avait pas montré, mais il avait été quelque peu démuni en rencontrant la jeune fille. Premièrement, il avait donné une image à un mot. Parce que avant, cela s'arrêtait à son enfant, sa fille. Mais maintenant, il l'avait vu et de plus, elle lui ressemblait fortement. Deuxièmement, ses yeux. Identiques à ceux de Carina, transperçant, pénétrant. Ensuite, il s'attendait à une gamine perdue qui pourrait se faire dessus à tout moment. Mais non, c'était une adolescente, presque une femme, fière et forte. Elle avait la tête haute.

Et la fierté qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là l'avait plus que troublé.

 _~~o~~o~~_

En voyant Narcissa, Sirius s'était immédiatement levé et placé devant Cassie. Il se doutait bien qu'elle ne lui ferait rien, il connaissait l'amitié qui liait Carina et Narcissa. Mais cette dernière restait une proche de Voldemort. Cassie posa une main sur son épaule, lui intimant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la protéger. Sirius ne bougea pas pour autant et demanda la raison de la venue de la Malfoy. Avant que celle-ci ne puisse répondre, Cassiopeia parla :

« Je vous attendais.»

Sirius et Narcissa furent tous deux étonnés. L'adolescente ne connaissait normalement pas l'existence de la blonde.

« La personne qui m'a élevé m'avait parlé de la très belle femme blonde qui m'avait posé dans ses bras. J'avais l'intime conviction que nous nous reverrions.»

Voilà qui répondait à leurs questions. L'adolescente était sacrément perspicace.

« Enchantée, je suis Narcissa Malfoy. Je suis la cousine de Carina et Sirius.»

Cassie nota dans un coin de sa tête le nom de la femme. Celui-ci lui rappela le fameux «Drago Malfoy» dont Harry lui parlait souvent. Cette fameuse Narcissa devait être sa mère. Ainsi donc, Drago Malfoy, le gamin arrogant, était son cousin ? Misère.

« Et toi, tu es Cassiopeia Cedrella Black Jedusor.»

A ces mots, Cassiopeia se sentit enfin entière.

Tous les trois s'installèrent, une tasse de thé en main. C'est ainsi que Cassiopeia appris tout ce qui était arrivé à sa mère.

Carina avait rencontré Tom lorsque Regulus était devenu un mangemort. Très vite, de forts sentiments étaient nés entre eux, ce qui avait résulté à de multiples disputes. Carina était une femme qui ne flanchait jamais et son caractère vacillait entre Serpentard et Griffondor. Elle avait été réparti dans la maison des serpents, mais elle se trouvait être une personne avec beaucoup de courage. Assez pour refuser de porter la marque des ténèbres et pour rire au nez d'un puissant Mage Noir. Car si Carina ne faisait pas de bêtises comme son frère, elle était d'un naturel moqueur.

Carina avait toujours été neutre dans la guerre, elle n'avait jamais aidé l'un des deux camps. Tom avait accepté ceci, bien qu'en rechignant. Lorsque Carina s'était installée au Manoir Salazar, Sirius avait complètement coupé les ponts avec elle. Il avait du mal à vivre le fait que sa sœur et son frère ne l'aident pas dans la guerre. Pire, ce dernier était contre lui. Carina n'avait vraiment pas apprécié la création des horcruxes. A vrai dire, lorsque son futur mari avait commencé à s'enlaidir et à devenir de plus en plus cruelle, elle avait déjà pensé à fuir. Parce que elle avait beau aimer cet homme, celui-ci disparaissait petit à petit dans les ténèbres.

Ce fut une fois qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte de quatre mois que Carina avait décidé de fuir une bonne fois pour toute. Voldemort s'occupait plus de ses raids meurtriers que d'elle. Ce qui convainquit le plus Carina de fuir, ce fût lorsqu'elle apprit qu'elle était malade. Et qu'elle pouvait soit accoucher et mourir, soit avorter et allonger sa vie. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle tue son bébé, ce qui lui restait du Tom qu'elle aimait.

Aussi, la soeur de Sirius avait demandé de l'aide à Narcissa. Cette dernière l'avait caché pendant des mois dans une maison moldue quelconque, une maison qui n'attirait pas l'attention. Lucius avait finit par être au courant mais il avait accepté de garder le silence. Narcissa avait été faite gardienne du secret. Jamais elle ne devrait révéler l'existence de Cassiopeia à Voldemort. Carina avait fini par accoucher et par s'éteindre quelques heures après la naissance de sa fille. Elle lui avait enfilé un collier en or, décoré d'un péridot où il était écrit au dos :

 _Cassiopeia Cedrella Black Jedusor_

 _27 .08.1980_

Pour cacher son identité, Narcissa avait jeté un sort pour cacher les trois derniers noms du pendentif. Sous demande de Carina, la blonde avait amené le nourrisson dans une famille Moldue aisée. Pendant la disparition de Carina, Voldemort, rongé par le chagrin, s'était concentré sur la guerre et sur la prophétie.

 _~~o~~o~~_

Cassiopeia ne montrait encore une fois rien, à la déception de Sirius. La jeune fille semblait s'obstiner à rester de marbre, même après un tel récit. Sirius soupira. Il avait accepté d'accueillir l'adolescente le soir même. Celle-ci l'avait même convaincu de demander à Harry s'il voulait dormir lui aussi à la demeure Black.

 _" C'est trop dangereux, on ne sait jamais si les mangemorts et si les Aurors me voient cela pourrait mal tourner... Surtout avec Harry._

 _\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Sirius, si jamais ils te trouveraient, tout se passerait bien. Tu ne crains plus rien, et bientôt tu seras complètement libre. Je te le promet Sirius."_

Cassie lui avait dit tout cela avec tellement de convictions qu'il n'avait pu refuser.

" Narcissa, puis-je vous soumettre un requête ?"

Narcissa fut quelque peu surprise de la requête mais reconnut le caractère de Carina en la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne se défaisait définitivement pas.

" Bien sûr, je t'écoute."

Le petit sourire qu'affichait Cassie ne les rassura aucunement. La jeune fille jeta un bref coup d'œil à son oncle avant de déclarer, une lueur mystérieuse vacillant dans ses yeux :

" Voulez-vous bien me renseigner sur le Droit chez les sorciers ?"

* * *

 _Vous savez ce qui aide à avoir des chapitres plus vite ?_

 _Des Reviews._

 _Et oui._

 _Review ?_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Bienvenue

**Coucou !**

 **Bon, tout d'abord, désolée de cet ENORME retard. Pour plus d'infos, regardez sur mon profil ^^'**

 **Je vais essayer d'être plus régulière, mais je promet pas grand chose parce que avec les cours et tout bah... Pas fastoche ^^'**

 **Mais je vais faire de mon mieux !**

 **S'il y a quelque chose que je peux promettre, c'est que je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic. Peut importe le temps que cela me prendre !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Je préviens, il y a un espace de 1 heure ou 2 entre le chapitre précédent et celui-ci !**

 **Voilà voilà !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Bienvenue au 12, Square Grimmaurd**

« Pourquoi certains noms sont-ils effacés ?»

La maison avait beau être sombre, elle en restait chaleureuse. Certains pans de tapisserie étaient décollés, et au sol de longs draps étaient étendus. Cassie devina alors que Sirius était en train de refaire les murs. Les rampes d'escaliers étaient fraîchement repeintes en blanc, ainsi que les portes et leurs encadrements. Les meubles aussi avaient repris un coup de jeune. Bien que leurs formes et leurs styles restent ceux du siècle derniers, ils avaient été rafraîchis en des couleurs claires. Sirius se retourna vers son filleul et sa nièce qui regardaient le morceau de tapisserie où s'étendait l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black.

« Se sont des membres de la famille qui ont été reniés. La devise de la famille Black est « Toujours Pur» alors ils ne gardent que ceux qui restent dans le rang, les autres ils s'en débarrassent.»

Cassie reconnut, sur une branche lointaine de celle de Sirius, le visage de la sorcière qui l'avait attaqué. Bellatrix Lestrange. Ainsi donc, elles étaient de la même famille. Certes, elle était une cousine éloignée mais savoir qu'elles partageaient le même sang suffisait à dégoûter l'adolescente. A côté du visage de Bellatrix se trouvait celui de Narcissa. Ainsi donc les deux femmes étaient sœurs ?

Une nouvelle branche attira l'attention de Sirius. Sous le nom de Carina, sa sœur, apparaissait celui de Cassiopeia, jusqu'ici absent. Ainsi donc, depuis que le secret était révélé, sa nièce était officiellement reconnu par la famille Black. Du coin de l'oeil, l'adulte vit Harry sursauter, les yeux rivés sur la fresque.

« Cassie, ton père est...»

A côté du nom de Carina s'étendait celui de Tom Elvis Jedusor, mieux connu en tant que Lord Voldemort. Mince, Harry n'était absolument pas au courant de l'identité du père de Cassie ! A cause de son inattention, son filleul apprenait par hasard que le père de son amie n'était autre que l'assassin de ses parents ! Merlin, pourquoi n'avait-il pas prévu le coup ?!

« Harry je-

\- Je suis désolé pour tes parents Harry, Dumbledore m'a tout raconté. Je sais que c'est cet homme qui... Te les a enlevé.»

La voix de Cassiopeia était plus basse et empreinte d'une légère tristesse. Harry hésita quelques instants avant de finalement tourner la tête vers son amie. Celle-ci semblait fixer le nom de son... père, les pensées complètement ailleurs. Sirius de son côté, n'osait rien dire. Il était tendu, attendant la réaction de son filleul avec appréhension. Le petit brun était le seul ami de sa nièce dans ce monde magique. Il ne pouvait deviner ce qui pourrait se passer si Cassie perdait cette attache.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Tu n'as rien fait.»

Si la jeune fille fut rassurée de cette réponse, elle n'en montra rien. Sirius toussota légèrement pour attirer l'attention des jeunes gens. Il leur fit le tour du propriétaire, leur montrant en premier la cuisine qui avait été entièrement rénovée. Harry se souvenait d'une pièce toute en longueur où il y était difficile d'y circuler à cause de la grande table qui prenait toute la place. Celle-ci avait été remplacé par une simple petite table carrée collée à la fenêtre. La tapisserie, d'une couleur crème, n'avait pas été entièrement posée. Les meubles de cuisines avaient tous été changé et Harry remarqua la présence d'outils de cuisine moldus.

« Avant, c'était Kreattur qui faisait à manger. Mais depuis quelques temps, j'ai décidé de le faire moi-même. Même si je ne comprends pas la plupart de ces trucs.»

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et expliqua à son amie qu'il était rare que les sorciers utilisent des outils et des objets moldus dans la vie quotidienne. Ainsi, elle comprit l'étonnement d'Harry. Sirius ajouta que Kreattur était son elfe de maison et s'en suivi une explication sur ce qu'était ces créatures et leur histoire. L'animagus montra ensuite les autres pièces essentielles de la maison. Cassie le vit hésiter à ouvrir une porte, pour finalement la passer et montrer les chambres que les adolescents utiliseront pour cette nuit.

La chambre de Cassie était juste à côté de celle d'Harry et en face de celle de Sirius. Ce dernier les laissa quelques instants, le temps qu'ils puissent s'installer. La jeune fille remarqua alors qu'elle avait sa propre salle de bain. Petite, mais tout de même munie d'une large baignoire et d'une douche italienne. Elle nota qu'il n'y avait aucuns boutons ni leviers, et qu'elle devrait demander à son oncle comment les utiliser.

La chambre était ni grande, ni petite. Cassie avait de la place sans pour autant que sa chambre ressemble à une suite. L'adolescente rangea le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait discrètement récupéré chez elle. La jeune fille ne tenait pas à ce que sa tante tombe sur elle, bien que cette dernière soit au courant de son absence pour la nuit. Elle n'avait pas prie grand chose, vu qu'elle ne restait chez Sirius qu'une nuit. On toqua à la porte et l'adolescente vint l'ouvrir. Elle ne fut nullement surprise de trouver Sirius sur le pas de la porte.

« J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, j'aurais aimé avoir une discussion avec toi.

\- Je t'en pris, fais comme chez toi.»

Sirius ne rata pas le ton amusé dans la voix de sa nièce. Il s'installa sur le lit et la jeune fille vint le rejoindre. L'adulte se frotta nerveusement les genoux en soupirant. Il était vraiment difficile de parler avec sa nièce. Avec Harry, ça avait été facile, ils avaient les mêmes passions et à ce moment-là, le petit brun était un enfant. Il n'avait que 13 ans. Alors que Cassie allait bientôt avoir 16 ans. C'était déjà une adolescente. Oh bon sang.

« Sirius, tu n'as pas à être aussi tendu.»

Le sourire chaleureux de Cassie et sa main sur son épaule rassurèrent Sirius. Et son regard bienveillant ramenait l'adulte des années en arrière, au temps où sa sœur venait le réconforter alors que leurs parents avaient encore une fois disputer le jeune homme. Carina était la seule personne de sa famille avec qui il s'entendait. Ses relations avec son frère et ses parents étaient plus que tendues. Alors quand il avait su que Carina était avec Voldemort... Pire, qu'elle allait se marier avec lui... Il s'était senti trahi.

« Je... Tu ne parles pas beaucoup. Je veux dire, tu es très secrète. Et je veux te dire que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Et en Harry aussi. A vrai dire, quand j'ai entendu parler de toi je m'attendais à... Une adolescente complètement perdue et qui aurait hâte de retourner chez elle. Et puis... Il s'avère que tu es... Enfin tu vois. Et puis tu me demandes de t'accueillir et tu me dis que tout ira bien... Et finalement tu demandes des cours de Droit Sorcier à Narcissa...»

Sirius ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre. Comment pouvait-il dire ce qu'il pense sans se mettre la jeune fille à dos ? « Hey, je m'attendais à une gosse pommée et il s'avère que tu as autant d'expressions faciales qu'une statue de marbre et que tu gères la situation bien mieux que moi.» Mh, il doutait qu'elle réagisse bien. Mais, malgré ses paroles maladroites et floues, la jeune fille comprit où il voulait en venir, à sa grande surprise.

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me lamenter. Je sais bien que mon attitude doit quelque peu... t'étonner. Mais tu voudrais que je me plaigne de ma situation, sur le fait que je viens d'apprendre que j'étais une sorcière, que ma mère soit morte et que mon père soit l'être le plus vil dans ce monde ? Je n'ai pas le temps pour cela. Mais sache que j'ai confiance en toi. Tu es la seule personne du même sang que moi et dont le passe-temps n'est pas d'assassiner des gens. Quand au reste de tes questions, eh bien disons que si je donne des réponses à tout, ce n'est plus marrant ?»

Pendant un court instant, Sirius se demanda si la situation amusait sa nièce. Mais il balaya cette idée, ce n'était pas possible après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

« Si tu continues ainsi, tu finiras par exploser.»

L'homme grimaça en voyant le fameux sourire mi-moqueur, mi-bienveillant. A chaque fois, il se sentait perdu. Bon sang, mais qui était Cassiopeia ?

« Dans ce cas, j'espère que ce jour-là tu seras là, Sirius.»

 _~~o~~o~~_

« C'est assez étrange.»

Cassie détacha son regard de sa tasse de thé fumante pour se concentrer sur Harry, l'invitant à continuer.

« Lorsque je suis entré dans le monde sorcier, je ne savais rien. Que ce soit mes parents ou... Voldemort.»

Le jeune garçon hésitait à parler du Mage Noir. Il s'était douté que son amie n'avait plus ses parents, ou du moins n'avait pas de bonnes relations avec eux car elle n'en parlait jamais. Il savait juste qu'elle habitait avec sa «tante».

Mais maintenant, il comprenait. Son amie n'avait jamais connue ses parents. Et dorénavant, elle apprenait que sa mère était morte. Et que son père était un meurtrier. Harry avala une gorgée de son chocolat chaud pour se donner du courage. Lui avait toujours su que ses parents étaient morts.

« Mais... Dumbledore t'a tout dit. D'un coup, il t'a tout raconté... Je me demande pourquoi.»

Les yeux clairs de la jeune fille étaient effrayant en cet instant. Mais Harry n'aurait su en dire la raison. Avait-elle un problème avec le Directeur de Poudlard ? Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle décida de répondre à sa question muette.

« Pour gagner ma confiance. Ce vieillard à le don de très vite comprendre ce que veulent les autres. Il savait qu'en me cachant des informations sur ma famille, je serais méfiante. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut de moi, mais cela risque de ne pas me plaire.»

Pendant un instant, Harry se dit que Cassiopeia ressemblait diablement à son père. Et qu'elle était très intelligente. Ou peut-être trop méfiante. Après tout, Dumbledore n'était pas ainsi. C'était un gentil vieillard, pas un manipulateur. Il était la voix de la sagesse elle-même, il n'utilisait pas les personnes. Sauf que l'hypothèse de Cassie était logique.

Si Dumbledore n'avait rien dit à l'adolescente, elle aurait trouvé elle-même sa famille. Elle aurait appris le lien entre Voldemort et Dumbledore. Peut-être même que se serait le Mage Noir qui serait venu à sa rencontre. Et elle l'aurait rejoint. Par Merlin, l'aurait-elle fait ?

« Il n'est pas ton ennemi, tu sais.»

Cassiopeia but une dernière gorgée de thé, décidant de ne pas répondre.

 _~~o~~o~~_

« C'est ta grand-mère donc... Je suppose que je dois te la montrer.»

Sirius et Cassiopeia se trouvaient devant la porte que l'adulte avait décidé de ne pas montrer un peu plus tôt. Il l'ouvrit et ils entrèrent dans une petite salle où se trouvait au centre un vieux fauteuil rose et poussiéreux. Des étagères remplies de livres étaient collées aux murs et des bougies volaient, illuminant la pièce. Au mur se trouvait le portrait d'une vieille dame aigri aux cheveux bouclés noirs et grisonnants. Son air hautain et la richesse de ses parures annonçaient clairement sa richesse et sa classe sociale.

Dans le bois du cadre était gravé «Walburga Black» ainsi que « Toujours pur», la devise de la famille sorcière. Cassie se demanda brièvement si les origines des Black n'étaient pas françaises, mais ses questions furent vite oubliées lorsqu'elle vit le tableau s'animer.

« Sirius ! Que fais-tu à cette maison ?! Tu as même oser mettre des objets moldus... Comment oses-tu ?!»

La vieille femme continua à noyer Sirius de reproches avant de croiser le regard de Cassie et d'enfin remarquer sa présence.

« Carina ?»

Sa voix était devenu tremblante, emprunte d'émotions. Sirius se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de sa mère. Il ne voulait pas lui donner d'espoirs plus longtemps.

« Non, c'est sa fille, Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia Cedrella Black Jedusor.»

Le visage de la femme passa par toutes les émotions. Tout d'abord, la tristesse. Non, sa fille n'était pas là. Ensuite, la joie. Elle était grand-mère ! Sirius étant renié, Regulus étant mort et Carina ayant disparue, elle s'inquiétait de voir la famille Black s'éteindre définitivement. Mais avec cette jeune fille, la famille Black pouvait continuer d'exister !

Cassiopeia remarqua que lorsque Sirius avait annoncé son nom entier, les sourcils de Walburga se froncèrent à l'entente de son deuxième prénom.

Puis finalement, la fierté ! Si le nom de l'adolescente était «Jedusor» alors elle ne pouvait être que la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Carina avait bel et bien finit par se marier avec le Mage Noir ! Oui, cet enfant était un véritable bijou !

« Ce n'est pas tout Mère, je dois vous annoncer que...»

Apprendre à Walburga Black la mort de sa fille avait été un supplice. La vieille femme avait imbibé son cadre d'eau tellement elle pleurait. Sirius lui aussi s'était laissé aller, et avait lâché quelques larmes. Cassie n'avait rien dit, se contentant d'attendre patiemment. Finalement, la vieille femme les avait congédié, ne voulant pas montrer toute sa peine.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû lui dire alors que-

\- Non, c'est bon.»

Et Cassiopeia souriait.

~~o~~o~~

Narcissa déplaça l'une des nombreuses pièces en bois sur l'échiquier. En face d'elle, Tom Jedusor réfléchissait tranquillement à une stratégie tout en caressant lentement les écailles de Nagini. Seulement, la jeune femme pouvait voir qu'à l'air contrit de son Maître, quelque chose semblait le déranger. Ou quelqu'un.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous tracasse autant ?»

Le Mage noir se tendit imperceptiblement, le temps d'une demi seconde, surpris que la Malfoy ait vu à travers son masque d'impassibilité. D'un vague geste de la main, il fit bouger son fou.

« Nous sommes bientôt le 27.»

Narcissa mit un certain temps à assimiler l'information, ne voyant pas où le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait en venir. Puis finalement, elle comprit.

Le 27 Juillet approchait. Cassiopeia allait bientôt fêter ses 16 ans.

* * *

 _Review ?_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Petits Problèmes

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Bon, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire les enfants !**

 **Je me suis imposée un rythme : deux chapitres par moi.**

 **Je devrais les poster le 15 et le 30 de chaque mois. A la base, je devais poster celui-ci hier mais je n'avais pas le temps ! Donc je me suis dépêchée de l'écrire aujourd'hui car j'ai fais tout un emploi du temps et je ne peux me permettre de le changer. Voilà voilà. Il se peut que les chapitres aient 1 jour de retard, mais ce sera juste un jour.**

 **J'ai pas vraiment corrigé ce chapitre, j'ai regardé vite fait mais si jamais vous voyez qu'il manque des mots ou qu'une phrase est incohérente, dîtes le moi les enfants !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre ! On se revoit tout en bas ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Petits problèmes**

Finalement, et contre l'avis de Dumbledore, Cassie et Harry étaient restés bien plus longtemps qu'un jour chez Sirius. Lorsque le directeur de Poudlard était venu les chercher après leur première nuit dans la maison des Black, pour les emmener chez les Weasley, Cassiopeia avait décrété qu'elle n'avait aucunes raisons d'écouter le vieille homme et que sa place était auprès de son oncle. Tous avaient été surpris de la réponse de la jeune fille. Dumbledore avait bien essayé d'argumenter, de lui dire que rester chez Sirius le mettait en danger car les Aurors étaient à sa recherche, mais rien à faire. Impossible de faire changer d'avis l'adolescente. Et Harry avait décidé que, puisque Cassie restait, il ferait de même.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils habitaient chez Sirius. Et ce dernier, malgré les risques de cette colocation, étaient aux anges. Petit à petit, ils devenaient une famille, ils apprenaient à se connaître et chacun avaient acquis leurs petites habitudes. Comme attendre que tous soient levés pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Faire à manger ensemble, jouer à des jeux de sociétés, apprendre à Cassie la magie et son histoire... Il arrivait même parfois que Sirius les couche ou les réveille, comme le ferait un père. Les adolescents avaient ramené toutes leurs affaires dans la maison, bien qu'ils ne semblaient pas encore oser décorer leur chambre pour l'instant.

Parfois, Remus venait déjeuner chez eux. Bien qu'avec Sirius, ils s'amusaient à raconter leurs bêtises au temps des maraudeurs aux adolescents, ils évitaient de parler du problème de «poils» de Remus. Ce dernier semblait ne pas vouloir mettre au courant Cassie, de peur de sa réaction. Elle venait à peine d'entrer dans le monde magique, alors si d'un coup elle devait apprendre qu'il était un loup-garou, qu'est-ce que ce serait ! Sirius l'avait pourtant rassuré, mais rien à faire, il restait obstiner. Harry avait accepté de garder le silence, mais il avait quand même pris la peine d'ajouter que cacher un aussi gros secret à Cassiopeia était inutile.

Au moins une fois tous les deux jours, Narcissa venait leur rendre visite et s'enfermait avec Cassie pendant de longues heures dans la chambre de l'adolescente. A chaque fois qu'elles en ressortaient, elles semblaient contrariées. Sirius et Harry avaient bien essayé de savoir ce qu'elles fabriquaient, sans résultat. Néanmoins, Cassie avait beaucoup questionné son oncle sur le soir de la mort des parents de Harry. Sur comment il avait été accusé de leur meurtre. A chaque fois qu'ils avaient ce genre de discussions, la jeune fille venait toujours prendre l'adulte dans ses bras, comme pour le consoler. Et Sirius devait avouer que cela faisait un bien fou.

Cassiopeia avait pris l'habitude de disparaître pendant de longs moments en pleine journée. Généralement, elle se trouvait dans la bibliothèque de la maison Black, entourée de livres sur la magie. Harry s'amusait à la comparer à Hermione, Cassie ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi et Sirius se contentait de rigoler.

Mais parfois, la jeune fille n'était pas dans la bibliothèque. Son oncle l'avait cherché un peu partout, paniqué à l'idée de ne pas la trouver et s'imaginant un milliard de scénarios dans sa tête. Mais une fois, il l'avait vu sortir de cette salle. Celle avec le portrait de sa mère. Après cela, Sirius ne s'était plus inquiété de ne pas voir sa protégée au milieu de vieux bouquins.

Parfois, Dumbledore leur rendait visite. Et c'était loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Déjà parce qu'il insistait toujours pour que les deux adolescents emménagent chez les Weasley, mais aussi parqu'il semblait que Cassiopeia avait développer une haine farouche pour le vieille homme. Oh, pas qu'elle le montrait vraiment, mais si elle avait un sourire spécial « Tu ne sauras pas à ce à quoi je pense», elle en avait un qui semblait dire « J'ai l'air gentille mais je peux te tuer à tout instant». Même Harry et Sirius avait peur de ce sourire, graciale et complêtement faux. Parce que si jamais la jeune fille sortait ce sourire alors que Dumbledore n'était pas là, c'est que l'un deux avait fait une bêtise. Une grosse bêtise. Et les punitions de Cassiopeia étaient...

Sirius s'inquiétait beaucoup par rapport à cela. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Cassie n'aimait vraiment pas Dumbledore. Le directeur était pourtant très gentil et serviable, il l'avait beaucoup aidé, mais pour une obscure raison, l'adolescente se méfiait de lui. Néanmoins, Sirius devait avouer que les visites de vieil homme étaient énervantes. Il disait toujours les mêmes choses : les adolescents ne devaient pas rester dans cette maison. La dernière fois que Dumbledore était venu, il l'avait pris à part pour lui expliquer que, après ce qu'avait vécu Sirius à Azkaban, il n'était pas apte à s'occuper d'enfants.

Malheureusement pour le vieil homme, il s'emblait que Cassiopeia avait décidé d'espionner leur conversation et il était clair que les propos du directeur n'avaient, mais alors pas du tout, plu à la jeune fille.

« Sortez. J'ai accepté votre présence assez longtemps. Vous n'êtes plus le bienvenue ici. Et je vous promet que si jamais je vous revois dans cette maison, et que j'entends de tels propos, vous passerez un **très mauvais moment**.»

La voix de la jeune fille avait été sifflante, comme si un serpent parlait. Elle avait accentué les derniers mots pour appuyer sa menace. Une vague de magie avait frappé les deux adultes avec une étonnante force. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Dumbledore n'était plus venu depuis cet évènement.

Sirius, sous sa forme de chien, ainsi que Harry et Cassiopeia, étaient allés au chemin de traverse pour trouver des fournitures pour les adolescents. Effectivement, bien qu'ils soient en Juillet, la rentrée approchait. Avant que Dumbledore et Cassie aient leur... altercation, ils en avaient convenu que la jeune fille entrerait en cinquième année à Poudlard. Malheureusement, elle aurait très peu de temps pour rattraper son énorme retard. Elle avait tout de même raté cinq ans d'apprentissage !

La sortie de Harry avec une jeune fille inconnue de tout le monde avait attiré l'attention. Beaucoup trop même, Sirius s'était fait le plus petit possible. Une journaliste, Rita Skeeter, ne s'était pas gênée pour poser des questions des plus osées aux adolescents, sous-entendant très clairement une liaison entre eux. Mais, Cassiopeia avait envoyé balader la femme avec un grand sourire et en libérant -inconsciemment ?- sa magie, la faisant trembler. Après cet incident, personne n'avait oser aller à la rencontre des jeunes gens.

Après avoir acheté des fournitures scolaires ainsi qu'une cape et un uniforme complet chez Madame Guipure pour Cassie, ils étaient passés à la Ménagerie Magique pour trouver un oiseau. Une Chevêche d'Athéna, une toute petite chouette, pas plus grosse qu'un pigeon, blanche et tacheté de marron avec deux grands yeux jaunes, semblait avoir décidé que Cassie serait sa nouvelle maîtresse car l'oiseau s'était directement envolé vers elle pour se poser sur son épaule. Aussi, l'adolescente n'avait pas pris la peine de jeter un œil sur les autres oiseaux et avait directement payé.

L'achat de la baguette fut le plus dur. Ils étaient allés chez Ollivander et Cassie avait, littéralement, essayé toutes les baguettes. Mais aucune n'avait convenu. Dans toute sa carrière, c'était la première fois que Garrick Ollivander voyait ceci. Il avait même fait essayer à la jeune fille des baguettes qui n'était pas encore en commerce, car leur apparence final n'était pas encore travaillée. Mais rien. Après de nombreux essais, non seulement la boutique était sens dessus dessous, mais l'adolescente en était sortit bredouille. Sirius et Harry ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, mais aucune baguette semblait aller à Cassie.

Cette dernière en avait parlé à Narcissa. Cette dernière n'avait pu donner d'explications à la jeune fille. Néanmoins, l'adolescente ne s'était pas laissée abattre. A vrai dire, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les sorciers avaient tant besoin d'une baguette. Elle savait que ces objets facilitaient l'expression de la magie, augmentait sa puissance et canalisait la magie, mais quand elle était plus jeune, et parfois aujourd'hui aussi, elle arrivait à en faire sans baguette. Sirius lui avait dit que cela s'appelait de la «magie instinctive» ou encore de la «magie sans baguette».

Elle s'était entraînée de nombreuses fois dans la bibliothèque, mais dès qu'elle se concentrait sur ce qu'elle voulait faire, sa magie semblait se bloquer. Par contre, quand elle ne réfléchissait pas vraiment et qu'elle voulait accomplir un geste simple, sa magie se présentait. Comme lorsqu'elle avait voulu attraper sa tasse et que cette dernière était venue dans sa main en volant. Cassie avait essayé d'exploité là, mais encore une fois elle réfléchissait trop sur l'acte et rien en se passait. Ainsi, elle avait compris que sa magie marchait vraiment instinctivement et selon son humeur. Malheureusement, cela ne lui permettait pas de faire grand chose et ne pas avoir de baguette magique était un énorme inconvénient. L'apprentissage de la magie se reposait sur la baguette. Peu de livres parlaient de la magie sans baguette, et souvent ils étaient en lien avec la magie noire.

Cassiopeia était face à un véritable mur. Et il semblait que personne ne puisse l'aider à le franchir.

L'adolescente sortit de sa chambre, accompagnée de Narcissa. Comme à chaque fois, elle était particulièrement contrariée. Elle avait demandé de l'aide à Narcissa, comme lui enseigner le Droit chez les Sorciers, pour aider son oncle. Parce que ce dernier devait se cacher à cause de la justice qui semblait ne pas avoir fait son travail. Il y avait de nombreux flous dans le procès de son oncle. Tout d'abord, il n'y avait aucunes réelles preuves que Sirius ait tué Peter Pettigrow, et encore moins l'accusant d'avoir révélé la cachette des époux Potter à Voldemort. Autrement dit, ce procès était un foutoir sans nom qui s'était appuyé sur des préjugés, car Sirius faisait parti de la famille Black, et sur des suppositions. Car il n'y avait aucune affirmation que son oncle était bien le Gardien du Secret des Potter, et que Peter Pettigrow était bien mort.

Sirius était aussi accusé de l'assassinat d'une douzaine de moldus, tués par Pettigrow. Et encore une fois, il n'y avait aucunes preuves prouvant que le Black était l'assassin. Le procès s'était aussi appuyé sur le fait que, lorsque Sirius avait été retrouvé après la mort de James et Lily Potter, ainsi que celle de Peter Pettigrow et des moldus, il rigolait comme un fou. Et aucun bilan psychologique n'avait été fait. Les humains réagissent de différentes façons face aux dures épreuves de la vie. Cassie avait vu Melinda partir dans des fous rires alors que cette dernière était triste ou stressée. Autrement dit, le fait que Sirius rigolait n'était même pas une preuve en soi car cela était une réaction suite au choc qu'il avait subit.

Oui, le Département de la Justice Magique avait vraiment fait un travail minable. Et en particulier Bartemius Croupton. C'était lui qui avait condamné Sirius. Le problème dans cette affaire, est que s'il n'y avait pas de preuves de la culpabilité de Sirius, il n'y en avait pas non plus de son innocence. Même si devoir prouver l'innocence de quelqu'un était illogique, parce que cela voulait dire qu'au début on voyait cette personne comme étant coupable sans preuves ce qui revenait à rejeter la justice, Cassiopeia se disait que le Département de la Justice Magique était assez débile pour demander des preuves de l'innocence de Sirius.

De plus, ce dernier s'était enfui d'Azkaban, ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment son cas. Il lui fallait au moins une preuve. Au moins une preuve que tous ces crétins ne pouvaient contester.

 _~~ o ~~ o ~~_

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous chez les Weasley. La mère de la famille avait questionné son mari sur la petite Cassiopeia. Elle ne l'avait vu certes que très peu de temps, mais sa présence l'avait étonné. Surtout qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout la jeune fille. Tout ce qu'elle savait à ce moment-là était qu'elle avait été attaqué par des mangemorts et qu'elle était moldue. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait pensé aux premiers abords, mais si Dumbledore l'avait amené dans le monde magique, c'est qu'elle avait forcément un lien avec la magie.

« C'est la fille de Carina. Elle habitait dans le monde moldu, elle vient d'apprendre qu'elle était une sorcière.»

Molly connaissait assez bien Carina. Bien qu'elles n'aient pas le même age, elles s'étaient vus à Poudlard. Elles avaient même discuté parfois et Molly l'avait trouvé très agréable, bien qu'elle soit une serpentard. Elle savait aussi que la femme était fiancé à Voldemort. Et Molly n'était pas bête. Son mari ne le lui avait pas clairement dit qui était le père de Cassiopeia, mais il ne lui avait aussi pas dit qui ce n'était pas. Alors la rousse se doutait bien que le Mage Noir n'était autre que le père de l'adolescente.

Au début, elle avait ressenti du dégoût. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait pris sa fille, et lui en avait une. C'était injuste. Et la peur. La peur que cet enfant soit comme son père, un monstre sanguinaire. Elle ne voulait surtout pas voir la jeune fille approcher de sa famille. Mais Arthur lui avait part de ce qu'il pensait de la fille de Carina.

« Tu sais, c'est une enfant. Elle vient juste de découvrir le monde magique, elle vient d'apprendre que sa vrai mère est morte et que son père est un meurtrier. Elle ne le connait pas. C'est juste... Une jeune fille qui se retrouve au milieu de tout ça. Tu sais, elle trouve les gnomes adorables.»

Alors la mère de famille avait décidé de laisser une chance à l'adolescente. Car son mari avait raison, Cassie n'avait pas grandit dans le monde magique. Elle avait grandit dans un foyer aimant, bien que sans parents. Et aujourd'hui, elle devait être perdue. Perdue dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ainsi, elle avait décidé d'inviter Sirius, Harry et Cassie pour la journée.

Et elle devait avouer qu'elle adorait la jeune fille.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle lui rappelait sa propre fille ou bien parce que avoir une autre présence féminine dans cette maison était toujours réconfortant. En tout cas, tous ses aprioris par rapport à Cassie étaient partis aux oubliettes. Voir la jeune fille s'amuser avec des gnomes, ces petites créatures que peu de personnes aimaient, était vraiment touchant. Surtout que les petites bêtes semblaient beaucoup l'aimer en retour. Elles ne mordaient pas l'adolescente et ne s'amusaient pas à lui voler ses chaussures. Par contre, elles cherchaient constamment le contact de la jeune fille ! C'était la première fois que Molly voyait cela !

Très vite, tous les Weasley semblaient avoir adopté la jeune fille. Surtout Ron qui rougissait dès que son regard croisait celui de Cassie. Il avait aussi tendance à bégayer face à elle, et le sourire de l'adolescente qui se voulait rassurant n'arrangeait pas la chose.

Ce n'est qu'après le déjeuné que Cassiopeia avoua qu'aujourdhui était son anniversaire. Tous avaient été surpris et Molly et Sirius s'étaient confondus en excuse pour ne pas l'avoir su ! Même Harry, qui savait que l'anniversaire de son amie était en Août, avait complêtement oublié ! A vrai dire, Cassie n'avait dit sa date de naissance à personne alors elle n'était pas vraiment surprise que l'on ne lui souhaite pas. Elle était plus amusé par la situation qu'autre chose. Molly Weasley s'agitait un peu partout pour lui faire un gâteau d'anniversaire maison et son oncle réfléchissait à toute vitesse sur ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Les jumeaux étaient partis en courant dans leur chambre avec un énorme sourire, et Harry était sûr qu'ils préparaient quelque chose qui n'allait certainement pas plaire à leur mère.

Ron avait rougi et balbutié qu'il n'avait rien à offrir à la jeune fille, et cette dernière l'avait rassuré :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas bien grave. Et puis, être avec vous tous me fait bien plus plaisir.»

Le roux avait encore plus rougi, ce qui avait fait rire Cassie et Harry. Les autres enfants de la famille Weasley avait rapidement trouvé quelque chose à offrir à la jeune fille : un bouquin sur les dragons, un autre sur les lois magiques et un objet égyptien. A l'étonnement de tous, un petit gnome vint donner un Horglup. Ce dernier était séché, et donc non nuisible. Mais le fait est que la créature avait compris qu'aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Cassie. Et avait donner un champignome, le met préféré des gnomes.

Il y eut un autre fait étonnant mais personnes ne fit de remarque. Le grenier n'avait jamais été aussi bruyant.

 _~~ o ~~ o ~~_

Accompagné de plusieurs petits gnomes et de sa chouette, Cassiopeia se promenait tranquillement dans un petit bosquet non loin du Terrier. Molly avait préparé un gâteau énorme pour son anniversaire et elle ne pouvait plus rien avaler. Pour digérer, elle avait décidé d'aller marcher seule dans les alentours de la maison des Weasley. Harry et Ron avaient voulu l'accompagner mais ils avaient trop manger pour pouvoir bouger.

Dans les bois, Cassie s'amusait à faire voler les feuilles. Elle n'y arrivait pas à un rythme régulier, et dès qu'elle se concentrait un peu trop sur ce qu'elle faisait, les feuilles retombaient. Les gnomes semblaient jouer avec les feuilles, essayant des les attraper alors qu'elles volaient, ce qui faisait sourire la jeune fille.

« Tu t'entraînes à ce que je vois.»

Cassiopeia se retourna.

Voldemort.

* * *

 **Oui je m'arrête là. Vous me détestez hein ? ;)**

 **Pour ceux qui ont lu le " très mauvais moment " et qui ont pensé " _Undertale_ " je vous dis OUI ! Ça aurait mieux passé en anglais, " Bad Time ", mais la fic est en français donc voilà '-' **

**N'hésitez pas à vous lâcher dans les reviews, à laisser votre avis, vos théories sur la suite tout ça tout ça...**  
 **Voilà, sur ce on se retrouve dans une quinzaine de jours !**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Surprise & Innocence

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Hey, j'ai beau poster à 22h, je ne suis pas en retard !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews, ça fait extrêmement plaisir !**

 **Sur ce je n'ai plus rien à dire donc je vous laisse avec le chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Surprise coupable & Innocence retrouvée**

« Tu t'entraînes à ce que je vois.»

Les feuilles tombèrent brusquement alors que Cassiopeia se retournait lui. Tom vit son sourire disparaître et la lueur amusé dans les yeux aciers de la jeune fille se changea en un regard froid. Intérieurement, Tom soupira mais ne laissa rien paraître. Narcissa l'avait prévenu que sa fille serait chez les Weasley, les traitres à leur sang, le jour de son anniversaire. Il avait alors transplané à extérieure de la propriété Weasley, le champ anti-transplanage étant activé, et avait attendu une occasion de pouvoir se retrouver seul à seul avec Cassiopeia.

Tom ne put empêcher ses sourcils de se froncer. Sa fille n'avait pas le réflexe de sortir sa baguette. N'avait-elle donc pas peur de lui ? Ne le voyait-elle pas comme un danger ? Ou était-ce juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude ?

« Tu t'essayes à la magie sans baguette.»

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, comme s'ils essayaient de lire dans les pensées de l'autre. Finalement, des mouvements au sol attirèrent le regard vermeil de l'homme. Une dizaine de petits gnomes apeurés tentaient de se cacher derrière les jambes de l'adolescent, comme si cette dernière pouvait les protéger. Cassie, qui avait suivit son regard, pencha sa main vers l'une des petites créatures. Directement, cette dernière grimpa le long de son bras pour se poser sur son épaule. Tom haussa un sourcil devant le comportement étrange du gnome. Il n'avait jamais aimé ces bestioles, elles étaient complètement inutiles et dépourvues d'intelligences. Elles aimaient infester les jardins et jouer de mauvais tours aux humains en leur tirant les cheveux ou en leur volant des affaires.

Mais en ce moment-même, les petits monstres étaient à milles lieux de se comporter ainsi. Ils semblaient presque respecter Cassiopeia.

« Oui.»

Tom ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas posé de question. Il se concentra sur les yeux, si semblables à ceux de Carina, de l'adolescente. La dernière -et première- fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait pris le temps de bien la détailler, de bien retenir chaque traits de son visage. Mais la ressemblance entre elle et lui restait époustouflante. Il savait pourtant à quoi s'attendre, mais ça l'étonnait quand même.

« Narcissa a dû te parler de moi.»

Tom ne savait pas si Cassiopeia le faisait inconsciemment, après tout il serait peu probable qu'en si peu de temps l'adolescente apprenne l'occlumancie, mais il n'arrivait pas à pénétrer son esprit. Et par Salazar, ça le frustrait. Car l'adolescente ne laissait rien paraître. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle avait dans la tête, ce à quoi elle pensait, ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

« A vrai dire, elle m'a plutôt parlé de Carina. Le vieux fou s'est approprié la tâche de me raconter ta vie en détail.»

Un petit sourire vint taquiner les lèvres du Mage Noir. Elle aussi appelait Dumbledore «vieux fou». Néanmoins, il se doutait que le portrait que lui avait fait le sorcier à son égard soit admirable. Et avec un peu de chance, le vieux fou l'avait enrôlé même dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

« Voldemort.»

Un petit sourire moqueur naquit sur les lèvres de l'adolescente. Les sourcils de l'adulte se froncèrent.

« Ouh, je suis effrayée, le grand méchant trouve un nom pas beau qui fait peur. Je te félicite, niveau puérilité, tu es pire qu'un gamin.»

La lueur rougeoyante dans les yeux du Mage Noir se fit plus forte, montrant sa colère. La jeune fille se moquait clairement de lui. Pire, elle l'insultait de gamin. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'elle était sa fille qu'elle pouvait se permettre de le bafouer ainsi ! Les muscles du Seigneur des Ténèbres se tendirent soudainement. Carina aussi, s'était moquée de son pseudonyme. Sans vergogne.

« Je ne suis pas là pour parler de mes choix. Mais pour ton anniversaire.

\- Et ce n'est qu'à mon seizième anniversaire que tu décides de te montrer ?»

La jeune fille avait rapidement répliqué, peut-être trop. Son air grave indiquait qu'elle avait repris tout son sérieux.

« Je ne connaissais pas ton existence.»

N'attendant pas de réponses, Tom sortit de dessous sa longue cape noire un bocal rempli de coton. Il le tendit à la jeune fille qui, après un temps d'hésitation, le pris entre ses mains. Leurs peaux se frôlèrent et le contact électrisa le Mage Noir. Il regarda Cassiopeia examiner avec attention le présent, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il explose entre ses mains. Finalement, elle l'ouvrit. Du coton. Elle lança un regard intrigué à Tom, ce qui le fit sourire. Il l'invita à regarder un peu plus dans le bocal. La brune écarta une bonne épaisseur de coton et tomba sur un objet cylindrique et blanc. Pas plus gros que sa paume.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas mon dîner.»

Tom ne put empêcher de sourire, certes minuscule, mais ça restait un sourire. La jeune fille avait le même humour que sa mère.

 **« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles manger ce qui pourrait être un ami.»**

Bien que les mots ressemblaient plus à des sifflements qu'à de l'anglais, Cassiopeia comprit. Il lui arrivait parfois, sous une émotion trop forte, d'utiliser cette étrange langue. La tenait-elle de son géniteur ?

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas. Et que je suis le seul à pouvoir t'apprendre. Si cela te fait plaisir, je peux te les enseigner.»

Lentement, Cassiopeia remit le coton en place et ferma le bocal. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le verre. Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel le petit gnome qui était sur l'épaule de l'adolescente s'emmêla dans les longs cheveux de cette dernière. La jeune fille semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Puis, brusquement, elle s'approcha du Mage Noir, les yeux toujours aussi froids.

« Si tu tiens vraiment me faire plaisir, apporte-moi la preuve que Sirius est innocent.»

 _~~o~~o~~_

Lorsque Harry avait sentit sa cicatrice le brûler, il s'était immédiatement inquiété. Cassie n'était toujours pas de retour et il semblait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas loin. il s'était levé en quatrième vitesse et avait couru vers la porte d'entrée avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Et si Cassie voulait rester seule avec son... Père ? Devait-il vraiment y aller ?

Ron, en voyant son ami aussi agité, l'avait rejoint, un air inquiet empreint sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas Harry ?

\- Depuis combien de temps Cassie est dehors ?»

Ron se tourna vers l'horloge en forme de hiboux.

« Pas plus d'une heure pourquoi ?»

La porte s'ouvrit sur Cassiopeia qui tenait un bocal. Elle laissa entrer les petites gnomes avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?»

Le roux pointait du doigt le récipient en verre. Harry lança un regard suspect à son amie.

« Un cadeau. De Narcissa.»

Bien qu'elle avait répondu à Ron, elle regardait le brun droit dans les yeux. Harry lui avait avoué que sa cicatrice le reliait en quelque sorte à Voldemort, et que quand il était proche elle était douloureuse. Elle savait qu'il savait.

« Elle ne pouvait pas rester.»

 _~~o~~o~~_

Sirius, Harry et Cassie prenaient tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Fait plus qu'étonnant lorsque l'on savait que tout le monde utilisait le réseau de cheminette pour venir dans la maison. Etant donné que Sirius ne devait pas être vu, ce fut Cassie et Harry qui ouvrirent la porte. Par terre se trouvait une énorme boîte enroulée de papier cadeau. Dessus était écrit le nom de l'adolescente. Ils essayèrent de le porter à l'intérieur mais le colis était trop lourd alors Harry utilisa sa baguette. Ils refermèrent vite la porte et Sirius les rejoignit.

« Il n'y a pas le nom de l'expéditeur ?»

Cassie secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Elle déchira le papier cadeau vert et ouvrit le carton avec précaution. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'à ses côtés Sirius et Harry disaient d'une même voix :

« Peter Pettigrow !»

A côté du corps endormi de l'homme se trouvait une petite carte où se trouvaient quelques mots : « Je te fais plaisir.»

 _~~o~~o~~_

Lorsque Pettigrow fut amené au Ministère de la Magie, il fit ses aveux et Sirius Black fut reconnu innocent. Suite à cela, il reçut une énorme somme d'argent ainsi que l'accessibilité au poste d'Auror qu'il refusa. Cassiopeia s'était appliquée à faire payer le Département de la Justice Magique et plus particulièrement Barty Croupton, celui qui avait jugé Sirius. En effet, l'adolescente préférant ne pas se montrer, avait utilisé Narcissa pour que cette dernière porte plainte contre le Département. Bien sûr, il avait fallu avoir le consentement de Sirius qui, après avoir longuement argumenté, avait accepté de porter plainte.

Toutes les personnes en lien avec l'affaire Black avaient dû payer une importante somme d'argent à l'homme. Barty Croupton lui, avait perdu sa place au Magenmagot ainsi que son poste de Directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale. Il n'était maintenant qu'un petit employé du Ministère de la Magie. Et il y avait peu de chances qu'il puisse monter en rang. Les journaux, et en particulier Rita Skeeter, s'étaient amusés à mettre l'homme plus bas que terre et même à soupçonner que, comme son fils, Croupton serait un mangemort.

Sirius regardait Cassie lire le journal. Le titre prenait la moitié de la page : « Croupton, Incapable de reconnaître l'innocence même !». L'adulte pouvait clairement voir le sourire qui apparaissait sur le visage de la jeune fille au fur et à mesure qu'elle continuait sa lecture. Elle semblait satisfaite. Pire, la situation semblait presque l'amuser. Après avoir reçu le... «cadeau», et leur avait avouer avoir eu une conversation avec Voldemort chez les Weasley. Chaque mots qu'ils s'étaient échangés, elle s'était appliquée à tout lui reporter. Comme pour le rassurer.

Et voilà la question que Sirius se posait. Est ce que Cassie, la gamine qui venait juste d'entrer dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, avait manipulé le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Savait-elle, lorsqu'elle le lui a demandé, que Voldemort le ferait ? Est-ce qu'elle testait l'emprise qu'elle avait sur son père ?

Ou peut-être était-ce juste des paroles hargneuses, sorties sur le moment, des paroles en l'air juste pour repousser l'offre du Mage Noir. Ce ne serait pas étonnant, Cassie était une adolescente, elle pouvait très s'être emportée sur le moment et-

Non. Imaginer Cassiopeia s'emporter, laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus, était... impossible. Étrange. Mais à ce moment-là, elle était devant son père, un sorcier plus que puissant...

Sirius ne savait plus quoi penser. Plusieurs semaines qu'il vivait avec l'adolescente et il ne l'avait toujours pas cernée. Était-ce normal ? Peut-être n'était t'il pas fait pour s'occuper d'enfants ? Mais tout allait bien avec Harry. Et ce n'est pas comme si il s'entendait mal avec Cassie, au contraire.

Tout en soupirant, il se passa une main sur le visage. Tout était trop compliqué. James et Lily auraient su quoi faire. Remus aussi. Lui, il était dépassé par les événements, il n'avait eu qu'un an pour se reconstruire avant que Harry et Cassie débarque chez lui. Peut-être n'était-il pas encore prêt à s'occuper d'adolescents ? Pourtant il était heureux depuis qu'ils étaient là. Bon sang, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

Lorsqu'il sentit Harry et Cassiopeia l'enlacer, comme s'ils s'étaient rendus compte de son combat intérieur, tous ses doutes disparurent.

 _~~o~~o~~_

Bien que Sirius soit un plutôt bon professeur, Narcissa s'était appliquée à donner des cours particuliers à Cassie pour qu'elle puisse rattraper son retard. Et, au plus grand malheur de Harry et de Sirius, Dumbledore avait demandé à Severus Rogue de donner lui aussi des cours à la jeune fille. C'est ainsi que le reste des vacances se passa, Cassiopeia ayant deux professeurs, voir trois parfois lorsque Sirius se rajoutait. Bien sûr, Harry aussi profita des leçons et c'est ainsi que Rogue découvrit que le Potter était tout à fait capable de faire des potions convenables, à condition que ce ne soit pas lui qui le surveille.

A son grand plaisir, la jeune Black apprenait plutôt vite. Très vite même, pour une adolescente qui ne savait rien du monde magique deux mois plus tôt. C'était surtout lui qui s'occupait d'elle car, dans l'intimité, elle lui avait avoué ne pas avoir de baguette. Elle ne voulait pas que cette information sorte du cercle des professeurs, ainsi elle n'avait pas mis Narcissa au courant, sachant que la femme était en contact avec Voldemort. Ah, si elle savait qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Ainsi, le professeur de potions passait pas mal de temps au Square Grimmaurd. Passer du temps avec Sirius avait été plus qu'étrange pour lui. Ils avaient partagé des moments ensembles, des Whisky Pur Feu et du café. L'ancien maraudeur lui avait même confié ses incertitudes par rapport à Potter et Black. Ou Jedusor. Qu'elle nom allait-elle décider d'utiliser celle-là ? Enfin bref, Sirius Black, ancien maraudeur qui s'appliquait à lui mener la vie dure, s'était ouvert à lui. Alors, il l'avait rassuré. Oh, à sa façon, mais il l'avait quand même fait. Black avait le don de lui faire faire n'importe quoi.

 _~~o~~o~~_

Après avoir vérifié une énième fois le contenu de sa valise, Cassie se décida à la boucler. S'aidant de sa magie, dieu merci Rogue lui avait appris quelques astuces de magie sans baguette, elle fit l'éviter sa valise jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Bon, elle s'était cognée à tous les murs possibles en chemin, mais c'était déjà ça ! Harry descendit quelques minutes plus tard, sa valise elle aussi prête. Ils mirent leurs chouettes en cages et firent une dernière fois le tour de la maison pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié. Cassie prit le temps de rendre visite une dernière fois au portrait de Walburga Black avant de retourner à la cheminée.

L'adolescente prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans sa main et sourit à Harry.

Direction la voie 9¾ !

* * *

 _Review ?_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Compartiments & Poudlard

**OOOUUUIIII ! J'Y SUIS ARRIVEE ! CERTES J AI UN JOUR DE RETARD, MAIS J'AI REUSSI A SORTIR CE CHAPITRE !**

 **(pour l'explication, j'avais que cet après-midi pour le faire...)**

 **Bref, papotons :**

 **Certains avaient peur d'un Ron/Cassie. J'aime vous faire souffrir. Mais... Bref, je n'en dirais pas plus. Ensuite, on m'a fait remarqué que, bien que Cassie soit le personnage principal, on avait peu son point de vu. C'est fait exprès. C'est parce que c'est à un certains moment de la fic que je veux basculer dans un point de vu de Cassie.**

 **Ensuite, peut-être que certains ont peur que Cassiopeia soit trop badass, après tout, elle a pas de baguette, elle est mystérieuse patati patata... Mais je vais vous dire quelque chose : Quand on est en haut, on ne peut que descendre. Cela concerne aussi le fameux changement de PDV dont je vous parle plus haut. A vous de creuser et de faire vos hypothèses. Mais sachez que c'est fait exprès. BREF J EN DIS TROP !**

 **Je vous laisse avec le chapitre, sur ce, Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Compartiments & Poudlard **

Dès que Cassie cru l'apercevoir du coin de l'oeil, elle couru. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas être ici ! Elle se hâtait dans l'étroit couloir du bus, bousculant malencontreusement certains étudiants. L'adolescente n'en avait que faire, c'est à peine si elle s'excusait. Son esprit était trop occupé par autre chose. Par quelqu'un.

Il ne pouvait pas être ici. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit ici. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il entre dans ce monde ! C'était beaucoup trop dangereux...

Enfin, Cassie arriva à sa hauteur et posa un main sur son bras, l'incitant à se retourner. Ce qu'il fit.

« Alan.»

 _~~o~~o~~_

Harry soupira en regardant de tous les côtés. Par Merlin, ça ne faisait même pas cinq minutes qu'ils étaient dans le train et il avait déjà réussi à perdre son amie ! Elle s'était volatilisée d'un coup, sans prévenir ! Et le voilà en train de vérifier tous les compartiments, s'attirant des regards intrigués. Et bien sûr, étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais de chance, il avait réussi à tomber sur Malfoy et son groupe de serpentards. Au complet.

« Alors Potter, on est perdu ?»

Encore ce foutu sourire arrogant, fourni avec deux fossettes en prime. Harry ne put s'empecher de jeter un coup d'oeil à ses cheveux, si blonds. Dieu merci, Malfoy ne s'était pas remis au gel. Depuis l'année dernière il n'en mettait plus et le brun devait avouer que cela lui allait mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

Voyant que Potter était plus concentré sur ses cheveux que sur lui-même, Drago haussa un sourcil avec un rictus.

« Jaloux Potter ? C'est sur qu'avec ton nid sur la tête, tu peux pas faire mieux.»

Harry grogna. C'était un son guttural, rauque et Drago se sentit frémir, presque vibrer, à ce son.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi Malfoy. J'ai plus important.»

Malfoy allait rétorquer quelque chose mais le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps. En effet, Harry avait enfin réussi à trouver Cassie, elle sortait d'un comportement au bond de l'allée. D'ailleurs il remarqua qu'elle était accompagnée de-

« Alan ?!»

Le brun parti à toute vitesse, ignorant complètement Malfoy qui en était agacé. Le blond jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur du compartiment pour voir ce qui avait bien pu attirer l'attention du gryffondor. A sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas la belette et la Sang-de-bourbe, mais un énorme garçon blond, bronzé , tout en muscles, qui devait bien avoir trois ans de plus qu'eux, ainsi qu'une jeune fille. Lorsqu'il vit ses yeux, il la reconnut immédiatement. Sa mère lui avait tant parlé d'elle ! Cassiopeia Cedrella Black Jedusor, la fille d'une cousine de sa mère ainsi que du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même ! Le blond aurait du se douter qu'il la trouverait en compagnie de Potter : sa mère lui avait dit que l'adolescente résidait chez Sirius Black, et l'emménagement du Survivant chez son parrain avait fait la une des journaux pendant un temps.

Les sourcils blonds de Drago se froncèrent lorsque le fameux «Alan» fourra sa grande main dans le tignasse de Potter.

 _~~o~~o~~_

« Oh, tu es là.»

Alan se retourna complètement vers Cassie. Son visage avait beau être stoïque, il y avait une petite lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Du soulagement. D'un mouvement de tête, il invita son amie dans le compartiment vide qu'il avait réussi à trouver. Ils s'installèrent en silence et Alan déglutit devant la mine fermée de la jeune fille. Elle n'allait pas aimer.

Finalement, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, expliquer à Cassie tout ce qui s'était passé ne fut pas long. Il y a seize ans, lorsque la mère d'Alan tomba enceinte, ce fut la panique. Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, était en pleine ascension. Le plus dangereux était que les époux Woods étaient tous les deux des Nés-Moldus, aucun doute qu'ils auraient été des victimes de choix pour les mangemorts.

Alors Kate et Connor avaient fui en Amérique, là d'ou venait ce dernier, et avaient bridé leurs pouvoirs. Lors de la naissance de leur fils, ils en firent de même avec lui. Bien que le Mage Noir ait disparu, ils avaient décidé de garder leur vie de moldus, cachant à leur fils sa vraie nature. Il y a quatre ans, Connor avait été muté en Angleterre, et n'avait eu d'autres choix que de déménager. Sa femme et son fils le suivirent. Les époux étaient peu enthousiastes, les mangemorts avaient beau être enfermés, les peur les tiraillait.

S'étant coupés du monde sorciers, ils n'avaient pas su qu'il y a deux ans le Mage Noir était revenu. Mais lorsque des mangemorts avaient attaqué Harry et Cassie, Kate avait été présente. Et lorsque Tom Jedusor avait fait son apparition, elle s'était aussitôt enfuie. Elle était rentrée chez elle en pleurs et Alan n'avait pas su comment la consoler, ne comprenant rien.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il ne vit ni Cassie ni Harry. Ce qui l'avait intrigué.

Alors ses parents avaient fini par tout lui dire.

Il avait du mal à y croire.

Le pire était de ne pas savoir comment allaient ses amis.

« Tu connais Dumbledore ?»

Les sourcils de Cassie se froncèrent. Décidément, ce vieux fou était partout.

« Mes parents l'ont appelé. Pour avoir sa protection. Il... Il s'est douté que nous étions amis. Il m'a dit que Harry et toi étiez des sorciers. Et il m'a dit que pour le reste... Tu m'expliquerais.»

La jeune adolescente soupira en pensant à tout ce qu'elle allait devoir raconter à son ami. Alan lui montra sa baguette et lui parla de son hiboux, un animal hargneux qui avait tendance à mordre son courrier.

« Je suis allé voir Mélinda. Tu n'étais pas là.»

Cassiopeia grimaça.

« Je suppose que tu ne veux pas la mêler à ça.»

Ils se levèrent des banquettes et Cassie ouvrit la porte mais ne la passa pas pour autant. Elle tourna la tête vers Alan, la malice sur le visage.

« Nous serons ensembles. Je ne vais pas m'écarter de toi. Je te l'avais promis, non ?»

 _~~o~~o~~_

Par contre, ce fut beaucoup plus long pour Harry et Cassiopeia de raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé à Alan. Que ce soit l'identité des parents de la jeune fille, l'histoire de Sirius Potter, la rencontre dans les bois entre Cassie et Tom, le fait qu'elle n'ait pas de baguette, et le... cadeau qu'elle avait reçu de son géniteur. Alan dû raconter encore une fois son histoire à Harry. Ce dernier était très heureux de la présence du grand blond !

Tout à coup, la porte du compartiment coulissa dans un grand fracas, attirant l'attention des trois adolescents. Un garçon blond au visage joufflu, était à l'entrée. Les joues rouges, le souffle court, il semblait avoir fait un véritable marathon.

« Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu Trevor ?!»

Harry ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris pas la question. Il en rigola même, avant de s'excuser devant le visage rouge de honte de l'autre garçon. Le brun fit les présentations : Neville Londubat était un gryffondor de la même année qu'Harry et le fameux Trevor n'était autre que son crapaud qui avait la bonne habitude de s'enfuir partout. Cassie l'invita à s'installer avec eux, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'ils remarquèrent la jeune fille derrière Neville.

Luna Lovegood, une troisième année de serdaigle, avait de longs cheveux blonds emmêlés qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille. A ses oreilles pendaient de drôles de boucles en forme de radis, et elle avait au cou un collier de bouchon de Bièraubeurre. Ses yeux sont protubérants, lui donnant un air constamment surpris, mais pour Cassie, cela n'affectait pas du tout son charme. Elle la trouvait très mignonne. La blonde était assez étrange et avait l'air d'être continuellement dans les nuages.

Neville et Luna s'installèrent sur les banquettes, vite rejoins par Trevor qui avait enfin décidé de retrouver son maître. L'ambiance était joyeuse, les cinq jeunes gens s'entendaient très bien. Un moment, Hermione Granger ainsi que Ron Weasley les rejoignirent. La Nés-Moldus et Cassie s'entendaient très bien, partageant leur envie d'apprendre commune. Mais Cassiopeia dialoguait principalement à Luna, qui l'intriguait beaucoup. La discussion était un peu loufoque, la blonde avait tendance à parler de créatures magiques que l'autre adolescente n'avait pas vu dans les vieux bouquins qu'elle avait pu lire sur le sujet. Elle lui parla aussi de son père, Xenophilius Lovegood, éditeur du journal «Le Chicaneur». Pendant ce temps, Ron regardait la brune, un air rêveur collé au visage.

Le train arriva à Poudlard et Cassie et Alan dûrent quitter leurs nouveaux amis pour rejoindre les premières annés pour la visite du château ainsi que la répartition.

 _~~o~~o~~_

Poudlard était magnifique. Magique.

Cassie se sentait pleinement vivante en ces lieux.

Les tableaux vivants, les escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes, les fantômes qui se baladent un peu partout, les bougies qui flottent dans les airs, le plafond de la Grande Salle qui reflète le temps à l'extérieur...

Oui, c'était définitivement merveilleux.

« Cassiopeia Black !»

L'interpellée se concentra sur le professeur qui venait de l'appeler : Minerva McGonagall. Elle l'avait déjà vu, la vieille femme faisait parti des sorciers qui étaient venus les aider lorsqu'ils avaient été attaqué par les mangemorts, Harry et elle.

Tous les premières étaient passés, il n'y avait plus qu'Alan et elle face aux professeurs et aux quatre longues tables remplient d'étudiants.

Certains murmurèrent en entendant son nom de famille. Il ne restait qu'un membre de la famille Black, du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient tous. On peut dire que les rumeurs allaient de bon train !

Cassie s'assit sur la chaise et l'on posa le Choixpeau Magique sur sa tête.

« Cassiopeia Cedrella Black Jedusor. En voilà un nom intéressant. Un esprit compliqué pour une vie qui le sera tout autant ! Une descendante de Salazar hein ? Tu as été assez courageuse devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais tu n'es définitivement pas une Gryffondor. Tu as soif d'apprentissage, tu es une érudit qui a envie de tout connaître. Mais tu ne suis pas les règles, tu inventes les tiennes. Tu n'es pas sage. Tu es rusée, très intelligente et tu peux être d'une habileté sans scrupule. Il faut l'avouer, tu es une manipulatrice, une parfaite illusionniste, petite maligne. Mais tu as très peu d'ambition. Tu ne vises rien, tu n'as aucun but. Tu n'as pas ce feu. Et tes artifices tomberont bientôt.»

Après ces mots, il y eut un grand silence. Les autres étudiants n'entendaient pas ce que le chapeau disait, Cassie le voyait bien. Les minutes se succédèrent et certains adolescents se mirent à murmurer «Chapeauflou» un peu partout. D'autres bafouillèrent quelque chose comme « sept minutes». Le temps continua à défiler et la Choixpeau commença à marmonner. Puis, finalement il cria :

 **« SERPENTARD !»**

L'étonnement de Ron se fit entendre dans toute la salle alors que les verts et argents se mirent à applaudir. Cassie envoya un petit sourire désolé au roux avant de rejoindre sa table.

« Alan Woods !»

Le concerné s'assit et reçut lui aussi le Choixpeau magique sur la tête.

« Toi aussi, ton histoire est bien compliqué. Tu es loyal, juste et patient. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour aller à Poufsouffle.»

Alan ferma les yeux avec force.

« Serpentard, Serpentard, Serpentard, Serpentard...»

La chapeau rigola, avant de marmonner encore une fois.

« Oui oui, je sais. Tu veux absolument être avec elle, n'est ce pas ? C'est ce qui fait de toi un être loyal. Ce n'est pas ta place. Tu n'es pas un Serpentard. Oh, on me menace ? Si tu crois que cela va marcher. Je suis là pour vous placer à l'endroit où vous vous développerez le mieux. Le terrain des serpents est dur. Et ce n'est pas le tien. Même si vous vous êtes fait la promesse d'être ensembles.»

De loin, Cassie voyait clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se leva mais ne rejoignit pas son ami. A la place, elle lui envoya un regard empli de soutien.

« Tout le monde à sa part d'ombre hein ? Dans ce cas... **SERPENTARD !** »

* * *

 ** _PS: Lisez les notes en haut, je donne des infos ;)_**

 _Review ? (SVP!)_


End file.
